The shock of the new
by MstValuableplaya
Summary: The world knows about Manticore and everything from it. Now the transgenics live in fear and hatred as one transgenic trys to gather up the rest to weigh a war agaisnt the rest of the world. How will Max,Alec, and Logan stop it without getting killed? M/L
1. Prelude

The shock of the new  
  
  
Seattle   
  
Max sits there alone atop of the space needle wondering what the world was like to those who escaped from the burning Manticore building. Some of them were kids and some were her age or older. But one thing for sure none of them were human.  
  
Joshua he is half man and half canine. No one would look at him as if he was normal. A single tear slipped from her eye. Being home was all so new to her. She had just recently escaped herself. Being back at Manticore wasn't in her plans and now it's gone. A chapter in her life closed for good.  
  
Logan…She wanted him so bad. She wanted to kiss him…touch him. But never again. Not until this virus is taken care of. If it can be taken care of. Her friends Original Cindy, Herbal, Kendra, Sketchy, and Normal. She wondered what they thought. The she remembered what Renfro said. "Your friends think your dead." If they see me, they would be happy. That or creeped out. She got up and knew were she had to go.  
  
Manticore  
  
Reporters and scientist all were lurking the area looking for anything that had to do with what Eye's only had said. They area had been burned down. But there were still body parts of what Renfro claimed to be a hospital.  
  
"Sir!" Screamed an officer.  
  
"What is it?" Said his commander.  
  
"Something over here is moving." The officer said backing away.  
  
"What is it?" The commander asked. "Is it human?"  
  
"I don't think so," then it lashed out from under the burnt rubble. It was one of the earlier Manticore prototypes. He had fangs and gills. He had talons like a bird. He scratched the officer.  
  
"We need back up!" The commander said before he was decapitated.   
  
Underground Seattle  
  
A gang of men circled around two people fighting. They kept throwing down money.  
  
"$20 on the blonde kid," screamed one guy.  
  
"$30 on the blonde kid," Screamed another.  
  
The fight was rageing. The older man kicked at the blonde kid and the blonde kid fell to the ground. He then unleashed a kick to the older mans face knocking out several teeth.   
  
"You win, kid," Said the man handing him all the money.  
  
"Thanks," The blonde kid said wiping blood from his mouth. He turned to leave.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" The man asked.  
  
"Military school," The blonde kid answered.  
  
"Sure your human?" The man asked jokingly.  
  
"Well yeah," The blonde kid said. "Mostly anyway."  
  
He turned to leave. "Wait kid! What's your name?"  
  
"49-Alec," He said. "My name is Alec."  
  
Seattle  
  
Knock, knock. Original Cindy got up from the couch and answered the door. She had a soda in her hand.  
  
"Who is it?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Me,"   
  
Original Cindy dropped her soda. She unlocked the door only to find Max standing there.  
  
"It isn't real," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Cindy," Max said hugging her.  
  
"My boo," Cindy said. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," Max, said.  
  
"You escaped again." Cindy asked.  
  
"No, I burned the place down." Max said.  
  
"That's my girl." Cindy said.  
  
Max walked through the door and looked around. It all wasn't registering in her head. Some things seemed unfamiliar to her.  
  
"Wondering how the couch got there?" Cindy asked. "I moved so I could eat and watch TV at the same time."  
  
"Oh," Max said. So, she wasn't going crazy.  
  
"We interrupt your regular broadcast to bring you late breaking news. We are here at what are the remains of a facility called Manticore. Today as scientist searched for the remains of any humans. As a deadly fire burned through the night. They did indeed find something. A monster or a human. These people or monsters were created here of what on paper was a V.A. hospital. Now we fear that some of these creatures are roaming free. The president will be making an official statement tomorrow as to what the precautions are for something like this. Stay tuned for the news at ten."  
  
"Boo," Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah?" Max asked.  
  
"What does all this stuff mean for you?" Cindy asked.  
  
"It means that people know about me and mine and I have to do something to protect them." Max said. "But first I need a shower."  
  
Logan's:  
  
Asha sat next to him as he typed into his computer screen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asha asked.  
  
"Reading some post on websites regarding this menace to society that the people are calling the escapees." Logan replied.  
  
"What are they saying?" Asha asked.  
  
"For one, the people are scared as to what these creatures will do to them." Loan said. "And others are ready to lay a bullet in the first person they see that is special."  
  
"This is wrong." Asha said. "What is Eye's only going to do about it?"  
  
"Tomorrow before the presidents official statement I am going to have a network broadcast saying that this is not their fault." Logan said.  
  
"Do you think this is going to do any good?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan replied. "To all the people that know I am doing right and believe in me will see that these people aren't going to hurt them."  
  
Streets of Seattle:  
  
A young boy was being chased. He ran as fast as he could. But it wasn't fast enough. This mob behind him wasn't getting any smaller and not all his training could overcome his fear.  
  
"Die freak!" One man yelled throwing a beer bottle at him.  
  
A fence. He jumped it. All six feet. The people were even more charged a people started climbing the fence. He still ran. He couldn't give up. Now it was over. A wall at least twenty feet and he knew he couldn't jump it. He was blocked.  
  
"Their you go, freak." A man holding a mettle baseball at said.  
  
A few more joined up behind him. The young boy backed into the wall. The man took a swing at him and the boy moved fast. But another man was waiting for him and knocked him in the face with the bat.  
  
The boy fell to the ground as the mob began to kick and stomp the boy leaving a pool of blood and a dead body.  
  
Washington D.C.:  
  
The president was being taken back to the white house.   
  
"Mr. President what are we going to do about these attacks?" One of his men asked.  
  
"I don't know," The president said, "Yet,"  
  
"But there have been attacks recently today."  
  
"I know," The president said. "But none here?"  
  
"No, but in Seattle a boy killed a thirty year old man with his bare hands. A twelve year old! These people are menaces to society." One of his men said.  
  
"This is outrageous," The president said.  
  
The truck stopped in a halt making all of them lean forward. "What was that?"  
  
The door swung open to reveal five kids all with guns. They shot into the car.  
  
Television stations across the world:  
  
"This is Eye's only. This is an important message. It cannot be traced. This is the only free voice left in the world. Reported on television screens across this world are humans that escaped Manticore. These people are looked at as being freaks of nature. Looked at as being not human. This isn't their fault that they were made this way. This facility made them, took them away from their mothers at birth and charged them up with drugs and skills to be the perfect solider. But as many of these humans roam the streets they are being targeted at for hate crimes. And it isn't fair. The world tends to be afraid of what they don't understand, this is one of them, and you shouldn't be afraid of them. This is Eye's only. Peace. Out"  
  
Logan's:  
  
"I hope that did some good," Logan said.  
  
"Yeah me too," Asha said. "Now we have to see what the president says."  
  
"Yeah we do," Logan said. "And what he said will be very crucial as to what I said."  
  
"Max," Asha said. "Do you think anyone will think of her as a freak?"  
  
"No," Logan said, "Max tends to keep a low profile."  
  
"Wait here it is," Asha said.  
  
"This is late breaking news from the white house. Today as the president was on his way back to his home five alleged escapees attacked him and his men in his car. We are waiting to hear from the vice president." The announcer said.  
  
"Today has been a horrified day in the world. These escapees for some reason to think they are better than us. But they're not. We were made in Gods view and these people were made y people who thought they were playing God. These people must be stopped by any means massacre. We are going to be testing people at work to see if they have this enhanced DNA, if they do, they will be jailed. But if they attack you. You have the right to kill them." The vice president added.  
  
Logan's:  
  
So I guess this isn't good?" Asha said.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
Max's:  
  
"So now what?" Cindy said.  
  
"I run," Max, said. "There is nothing I can do around here. My people are going to be killed. I have to go see Logan."  
  
Logan's:  
  
"This is to strange," Max said moving her longs locks from her face. "X-7's going to kill the president. They have to be working for someone."  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, "But who?"  
  
"That's what I'm going to find out." Max said. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Hopefully tonight you can find out something."  
  
"I'll look around." Logan said.  
  
Underground Seattle:  
  
"So they decided they wanted war. And a war is what they'll get."  
  
"But sir," An X-6 said, "They are going to kill us."  
  
"But we are, faster, stronger, and smarter than them." The figure said. "They cant stop us. We are soldiers. They think we are supposed to be freaks and hide somewhere. They are wrong. Today alone many of our people were killed. That is the end. These people want world war four then they better get ready. Cause we aren't going to be taken down without a fight. Now as of tomorrow, we are sending members of our alliance to the fifty states to find any of the X-series to aid us in battle. We will then meet on Friday to plan our attack."  
  
"Sir," Another X-6 said, "What are we going to do about weapons?"  
  
"I have people right now in bases bringing in weapons. We are at war."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Editors note: Sorry for it being so short. But this is just the prelude. I hope to have a chapter up each Friday. I hope everyone likes it. But I was going for the feel of what the real creators said about the X-5's being scared about the world finding out about them  
that they have to hide they're abilities. But hopefully you will all like the story.  
  



	2. We need a resolution

We need a resolution  
  
Seattle  
  
Joshua was in an abandoned house. He heard a noise up stairs. It quickly reminded him of Manticore. The upstairs people. He began to walk up the steps.  
  
"Who dere?" He asked.  
  
It was three bums. "Sorry man, I didn't know anyone was here."  
  
They got a look of Joshua's face and took of running in the other direction for the door. Joshua felt sad. He remembered what Max said.  
  
"There are people up there that don't look like you. And they tend to get scared easily."  
  
She didn't lie. Even as he walked the streets people were backing away from him as if he was a freak. But father made him to be like this. And Joshua didn't understand.  
  
Logan's:  
  
"You got anything." Max asked strolling into his place with her bike.  
  
"Your back at work?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "I started the other day."  
  
"That's good," Logan said. "You're getting back to your normal life."  
  
"Yeah it wont be all that normal when everyone finds out that I'm some freak from Manticore." Max said. "People know what you said about Manticore. Before I came back. Now everyone is calling it a V.A. hospital but of course, they don't believe the news. Then that stuff about them finding the creature. Then my people being killed. The world knows about me and mine and they know that we're out there walking the streets, eating their food. And there is nothing I can do about saving them cause the world tends to get afraid of what they don't understand."  
  
"Max," Logan began. "It's not your fault."  
  
"I know its yours. " Max said. "Not to be a bitch about it. It just hurts to know that there are kids dieing just cause they are faster and smarter than the average Joe."  
  
"When you got here you asked me if I had any information," Logan said. "Well I do. A young boy was seen jumping fences and was killed cause he did it without touching them when he jumped them. The people got scared and got a mob of people to kill him. He was about seven."  
  
"Maybe an X-8. I really don't know." Max said. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah," Logan said. "We don't know who we are dealing with about the X-7's killing the president, but they are working for someone and we have to find out."  
  
"They have to have a base here in Seattle." Max said. "Tonight I'm going out looking for anyone that may know something about this new bad guy in my life."  
  
"This enemy may not be human," Logan said. "It could very well be an X-5 leading these people."  
  
"I'll keep a heads up about don't worry I got everything under control." Max said.  
  
Jam pony:  
  
Max strolled in. "Normal, I couldn't get a signature on the house on Franklin Street."  
  
"What did you do?" Normal asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Max said lifting up the package. "Notice the package in my hand."  
  
"Oh," Normal said. He picked up some flyers and passed it to her. "Put these in your backpack and hand them out to all our customers and people on the street."  
  
"What are they?" Max asked taking some.  
  
"Stop the menace." Normal said.   
  
"The menace?" Max asked.  
  
"Those freaks that escaped from that place called Manticore a few days ago. The place is located near Seattle, those freaks are roaming our streets, and they killed the president. I personally help stop a little one of those bastards last night me and a bunch of others beat him down." Normal said.  
  
"You killed a little boy." Max asked with a look of disgrace.  
  
"He wasn't a boy he is a freak and why are you so protective of them?" Normal asked.  
  
"I'm not I'm just saying." Max said before she was cut off.  
  
"Get to work, bip bip bip." Normal said handing her a package.  
  
Original Cindy walked over to her. "What's wrong, boo?"  
  
"Did you get these?" Max said holding up a stack of them.  
  
"Yeah," Original Cindy said. "I'm sorry, boo"  
  
"Its not your fault." Max said.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I have been getting a lot of that question recently and my answer is the same: I dunno." Max said.  
  
"Hey," Sketchy said as he walked up to the two girls.  
  
"Wassup Sketch?" Max said.  
  
"Nuffin just can't wait to get these freaks out of city." Sketchy said.  
  
"What?" Max said.  
  
"Those Manticore freaks. We need to get rid of them. The media are calling them mutants." Sketchy said.  
  
"Wow, how comic booky" Max said.  
  
"Tomorrow we are having a rally for the neighborhood here on discussing how to get rid of them. So you two should come." Sketchy said.  
  
"Fool gets outta my face. "Original Cindy said. "Before I lay the smack down on your ass."   
  
"Let's go," Max, said.  
  
"Aiight," Original Cindy said.  
  
They rolled out on their bikes.  
  
"See?" Max asked. "I can't do this."  
  
"Look boo," Original Cindy said. "It's gonna get a hell of a lot worse before it gets any easier."  
  
"I know," Max, said. "But mutants."  
  
"Fancy people need an easy word to say instead of saying Manticore people. See? Mutant it's easier." Original Cindy.  
  
"This cant be happening." Max said as a group of workers lifted a billboard, which said, "Kill mutants"  
  
"Damn boo," Original Cindy said. "At least people can't tell by looking at you."  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "But I know. And it hurts worse knowing and cant telling anyone in fear that you'll be killed."  
  
"But boo, you can kick all their Asses." Original Cindy said.  
  
"True,"   
  
Government agency  
  
Groups of X-8's were all in cages. One was out being tested by men.  
  
"Any thing about them that we can identify without doing blood work?" A man asked.  
  
"Yeah," The scientist said. "They all have these barcodes in their codes."  
  
"Good, they are doing an nation wide telecast tonight letting people to be aware of these people." He said as he left.  
  
Seattle  
  
Alec was riding in his car. He didn't like Seattle munch. He just left a hotel. He made a few bucks the other day in a street fight but that's about it. That's were he was heading to make a quick hundred bucks.  
  
He made it there just in time. It was a little after nine. He went into the underground club through the basement of a bar.  
  
"Hey guys," Alec said.  
  
"It's him," the guy he'd beaten the hell out of the other night said.  
  
"Hey," An older guy said getting his baseball bat said.  
  
"What's up?" Alec asked.  
  
"We all watched the TV's the other night and saw something about these muties. They can fight very well and they look just like regular people. Then we put two and two together. How could you beat our best guy without breaking a sweat? Then we thought you must be one."  
  
The group all got up and walked towards him.  
  
"Hey, I don't want any trouble." Alec said.  
  
"You don't," The man said. "We do."  
  
The man swung the bat at him and hit him the jaw. Alec backed up and began to run. One guy hit him in the back with the bat. He fell and they all began to pounce on him. Kicking and stomping. He got up and started to kick back.  
  
He ran out of the bar bloody.  
  
Max was on her bike. She noticed a boy beaten. "Get on,"  
  
She put Alec on her bike. Then she noticed who he was. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Max," Alec said. "I wanted to make a little money and I beat them the other night and tonight they figured out I was one of them that escaped."  
  
"A mutant." Max stated. "That's what they thought. They knew a skinny little white boy couldn't kick their asses."  
  
"Well yeah," Alec said.  
  
"Have you heard anything about these group of X's working together?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Alec said.  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
"Why do you think you have to help everyone?" Alec asked.  
  
"Didn't you learn anything that Manticore teached us?" Max said. "Never leave one of your own down. After the fire al our people are getting killed."  
  
"So," Alec said. "Manticore isn't there anymore."  
  
"I should turn around and throw you at them so they can kill you." Max said. "Then kick your ass."  
  
"Look!" Alec said pointing at a group of people kicking someone.  
  
Max jetted over there. It had to be one of them. She pulled some of them off the person being beaten on. It was Joshua.  
  
"Joshua," Max said.  
  
"Max," Joshua said.  
  
They all looked at her. Knowing that she was one of them. They glanced at Alec.  
  
"I don't know here." Alec said.  
  
They all went after Max. She leaped into the air and unleashed a kick to one of their faces. She then did a roundhouse kick to knock two down. Joshua got up and started knocking them out. Max grabbed a bat out of one of their hands and tossed in into the gutter. They were still coming after her. She kicked and punched. One of them pulled out a gun and aimed for her. He pulled the trigger.  
  
Max fell to the ground. Was she shot? She felt her chest. No blood. She glanced over to Joshua lay next to her shot.  
  
"Joshua," Max said.  
  
"Max watch out!" Alec said knocking the gun out of the mans hand as a shot went into the air.  
  
"Ma-Max," Joshua mustered. "I save Max. You save our people."  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "I save our people."  
  
His body went limp in her arms and she cried. A good solider gone.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Editors note: Hey, I hope you liked it. Please review. 


	3. Loose rap

Loose rap  
  
Seattle  
  
Max got out of the shower. She had washed her clothes. Joshua was gone. He died in order to save her. A good soldier. Another soldier that sacrificed themselves for her. First Zack, now Joshua. He helped her escape from Manticore. Now he was dead.  
  
Max put on some sweats and a tee and walked into the living room. Original Cindy walked up to her.   
  
"I'm about to lay the smack down on your brother." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Why?" Max asked. The sarcastically said," What did he do now?"  
  
"Just being an ass." Original Cindy said.  
  
"It comes natural for him. Must be in his DNA." Max said.  
  
Original Cindy burst out laughing. "It wouldn't so funny if it wasn't for real."  
  
"I think I'm about to turn in." Alec said. He got up and started to head for Max's room.  
  
"Hold up, shorty." Max said. "You got the couch."  
  
"Oh," Alec said.  
  
"We all should be getting some sleep." Original Cindy said. "Tomorrow night we got that thing at work. With the neighborhood. Normal says if we don't go we're fired."  
  
"Wow," Max said.  
  
"Were do you work?" Alec said.  
  
"Jam pony," Max said. "It's an message type thing."  
  
"Cool," Alec said.  
  
"Don't forget the new president is suppose to be making an announcement tomorrow night around the time of our work thingy." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "I wonder what Bush has to say."  
  
"The president family tree," Original Cindy said. "What's this the fourth Bush that's president? If you ask me they must be kissing the right peoples asses."  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "Goodnight."  
  
Underground Seattle  
  
"Sir," An X-5 asked. "What is our next move?"  
  
"Our next move," Eric said. "We are going to get rid of everyone in power then began to build our nation."  
  
"Yes sir,"   
  
"Have you got any information on anymore of our kind?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes," The X-5 said. "Your brother Joshua was killed. He was trying to protect a girl. Another X-5."  
  
"My brother." Eric said. "He was always foolish. He was just jealous father didn't take him cause I looked more human than him. Find the X-5 he was trying to protect and bring her to me."  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
Jam pony:  
  
"Normal do we all have to attend tonight." Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Normal said. "It's that or go looking for another job."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but we're all looking for another job." Max said. "I have something to do tonight."  
  
"Cancel it," Normal said. "We have to do something about the mutant menace. It is our right as the only big building in this area to hold it hear and wait to see what the president says."  
  
"Well," Max said biting her lip. "I'll be here."  
  
"Here's a hot run." He said tossing her a package. "Get going, bip bip bip."  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Max rode her bike through the neighborhood of the lower east side. They were all anti-mutant. She could tell if not by the feel of the place but by all the graffiti on the walls about kill the mutants. Normal is such an ass, Max thought. What would he do if he found out about me? One answer fires me.  
  
Max knocked on the door. "A package for a Mister Robert Jones are you there?"  
  
A middle-aged man opened the door. "Yes,"  
  
"Sign here." Max said pointing out to him. He signed and she was on her way.  
  
Jam pony:  
  
The place was crowded with people from the neighborhood. All eager to kill the mutant menace. Max strolled in; it was bout quarter after nine. Original Cindy rushed to her.  
  
"Boo," Original Cindy said. "I'm happy your ok."  
  
"Ok," Max said. "Why?"  
  
"Cause a bunch of guys said they killed this punk ass mutant female and they all said they felt bad about cause she was so cute. So I was like if it was max, I was gonna kick their ass." Original Cindy said.  
  
"I'm cool," Max, said.  
  
Sketchy came towards them and said,"Hey,"  
  
"What's up?" Max asked.  
  
"Waiting," Sketchy said. "I don't know when we're gonna start this whole thing but Normal is sending me out to get about twenty pizza's and I want someone to come with me."  
  
Original Cindy and Max glanced at each other. "Baby,"  
  
They all strolled out.  
  
Pizza palace  
  
They all made it in. Setting their bikes right in front of the store.  
  
"Twenty pizza's five with pepperoni, five with vegetables, five regular, and five with everything." Max said. "Does Normal have any drinks or is he going into his personal liquor cabinet?"   
  
"He bought a lot of sodas today me and him." Sketchy said. "Normal wants these freaks dealt with."  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "I know,"  
  
"He said if he found out one of those things were working for him, everyone would have to pitch in to kill it." Sketchy said.  
  
"You idiot," Original Cindy said slapping the back of his head. "You would really kill someone you worked with for a long time."  
  
"Yeah," Sketchy said. "And all those freaks didn't just escape. Eye's only said that some escaped in '09 so those kids will be like nineteen and twenty or my age."  
  
"Guys someone stealing our bikes." Max said going outside to find three teenagers taking their bikes. "Fella's those don't belong to you."  
  
"Get her," The oldest one said.  
  
The girl leaped for Max knocking her to the ground. Super strength. This girl was an X-6.  
  
Max jumped to her feet in a fighting stance. "You don't have to do this. "I'm just like you."  
  
"What do you mean?" The girl asked.  
  
"I'm X-5 452." Max said.  
  
"But you've lived her for long time and we have to kill you cause you work them." The boy said.  
  
"No, I want to help you guys." Max said.   
  
"Yeah right," The other boy said. "Attack her."  
  
They all jumped in the air in unison and kicked her. She fell to the ground and they all began to kick her.  
  
"Hold up," Original Cindy said. She kicked one in the head and as he went after her Max got up and kicked him.  
  
"Want me?" Max asked. "Come get me." She ran towards the street.  
  
They followed. "Max are you gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, get the pizza and I'll be ready." Max said.  
  
She got in a fighting stance. One attacked her side and she blocked his kick with and uppercut to his face. He fell to the ground as the girl jumped on Max's back. Max backed up and fell on her back knocking the girl out. The boy was ready to fight.   
  
"It doesn't have to be this way," Max said.   
  
"They want us dead if you haven't noticed. "I'm taking up for my people and we will kill all the humans. Fixit and Bullet might be down but I'm not going down." The boy said.  
  
"Fixit? Bullet?" Max said.  
  
"Those are our names. Mine is Zero." He said. "Back down now or your dead X-5 452."  
  
"No," Max said. "I have to stop you."  
  
"But we have to stop the humans." Zero said.  
  
"That's an good attitude." An X-5 made himself noticeable. "You all should come join our master."  
  
"Why? Are you working for her?" Zero asked.  
  
"No, she stands for everything that is wrong with our kind. I will take care of her." The X-5 said.  
  
Zero got up Fixit and Bullet and backed up.  
  
"Get into the jeep." The X-5 said.  
  
They all nodded and headed for the jeep.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Max asked.  
  
"We are better than them." The X-5 said. "And this will be our world."  
  
"So what are you going to do? Get rid of the human race and what play god and start over with us?" Max said noticing the look on his face she was dead right.  
  
"We are all going to make the human race over with our kind." The X-5 said.  
  
"That's bent." Max said. "And this creator. Who is he?"  
  
"You will know soon enough." The X-5 said jumping into the air unleashing a kick to her neck knocking her out.  
  
He got in the jeep and pulled off.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Rock da boat

Rock da boat  
  
Pizza palace  
  
Original Cindy held an anchovy over Max's nose and Max woke up.  
  
"I knew it would work, this thing smell like Normal's breath so I knew you had to wake up." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Thanks," Max said. "What happened?"  
  
"Big fight." Sketchy said grabbing the pizzas and you got your ass kicked. Now do you see why we have to kill them?"  
  
"There is no reason to kill them" Max said.  
  
"We gotta get back to work before these pizza's get cold." Sketchy said.  
  
"Yeah," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Look guys you all should go back now. I have to go see someone." Max said. "Tell Normal I'll be in a little while."  
  
"Ok," Original Cindy said.  
  
Logan's:  
  
"Hey," Max said.  
  
"Hey," Logan said.  
  
"You got anything." Max asked.  
  
"No, you?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "I got a little but what I got only leaves more questions to be answered."  
  
"Ok," Logan said. "The suspense is killing."  
  
"Oh," Max said. "Well Normal sent me, Sketchy and Original Cindy to get some pizza for tonight's rally at work about killing the mutant menace. "So while we're in there these kids tried to steal our bikes and I went to check it out and they are all X-s and they attacked me and this other X-5 came and took them with him after telling them they should work for the master. And he wants to destroy the human race and start over with only the X-s."  
  
  
  
"That's a lot," Logan said. "So he must be packing something that he thinks he can get rid of the human race with."  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "But what?"  
  
Underground Seattle  
  
"Is the machine almost done?" And X-8 asked.  
  
"No it still wont be done for a few days or weeks." Eric said. "We still need more tools."  
  
"Were will get them from?" The X-8 asked.  
  
"Many places." Eric said. "Tonight we are going to get more equipment."  
  
Logan's:  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Logan asked.  
  
"I don't know," Max, said. "Where's your little friend?"  
  
"Who Asha?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"She went to the rally to see what they're talking about. A little mission I put her on." Logan said.  
  
"Maybe I should hit it up to." Max said sounding a little jealous. "But anywayz you should come to."  
  
"Yeah," Logan said.  
  
Max opened up the door for him and he was about to touch the handle.  
  
"Watch it!" Max said.  
  
"Sorry," Logan said. "We have to find a way to beat this."  
  
"I know," Max, said. "Cause I'm going crazy not being able to touch you. Not being able to kiss you."  
  
"I know," Logan said.  
  
"Lets get going." Max said. "Lets see what Normal has to say out of his ass this time."  
  
"Normal is your boss right." Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "You never met him right."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well you haven't missed anything." Max said.  
  
Jam pony:  
  
Max and Logan entered the now crowded Jam pony. Original Cindy walked over to them.  
  
"Over here," She said.  
  
It was a little table were her, Sketchy, and Alec sat.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max asked.  
  
"What you didn't know?" Alec asked. "I got a job here."  
  
"Damn," Max said. "Make room for Logan."  
  
They all moved over.  
  
"Hey, I remember you." Alec said.  
  
"Now don't you since you wanted to kill him." Max said.  
  
Logan smiled. Asha walked over.  
  
"Hey," Asha said.  
  
"Hey," Logan said. "Guys this is Asha."  
  
"Hey," Sketchy and Original Cindy said.  
  
"You," Ahsa said looking at Alec.  
  
"You," Alec said.  
  
"He's a good doggy now," Max said. "Even though a bullet to the brain wouldn't hurt him neither."  
  
Asha put her hand on Logan's. Max coughed.  
  
They all got shhs and shushes from the crowd. They all stared.  
  
"Sorry," Max said as Normal looked at her.  
  
"So before we were so rudely interrupted. We the police are giving out free guns for protection. So, this is the box and you can sign up and take one for protection only. Anyway, the president will be making an official announcement any moment any minute now. Does anyone have any questions about what we should do to protect our neighborhood?"  
  
An old lady raised her hand. "What are we supposed to do to feel safe?"  
  
"Well some of our armed Jam pony messengers will be doing nightly patrols to protect our neighborhood." Normal said.  
  
"What exactly do these people look like?" A young man asked.  
  
"They said they look like us. But they aren't." Normal said.  
  
"The president is on," An older man said.  
  
"Turn up the TV," A man said to Sketchy.  
  
"This is a late breaking announcement on the war against mutants. Hello, I'm the new president Marshall Bush. This ha been brought to my attention today of what we can do about these mutants. We don't want to kill them. We want all of them to register up so we can know who's one and who isn't. But if one of them poses as a threat then you are to terminate."  
  
"Well its true as the world went to hell after the pulse so did our government." Max said to Logan.  
  
"But they're a few things to distinguish them from normal people." The president went on. "The smaller kids they tend not to talk and have very large pupils. They can run very fast. Some older ones tend to look more like animals. And most importantly, they all have barcodes on the back of their necks. This has been a late breaking news special."  
  
Max fidgeted in her seat as she and Logan looked at each other. The Alec tapped her on her shoulder and said, "I guess we better get out of here."  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"We will be having a meeting every week around this time." Normal said. "Starting tomorrow at work we will be having a barcode check."  
  
"Damn," Max said.  
  
Logan's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Logan said. "Yeah, When, where?"  
  
He hung up.  
  
"What's up?" Max asked.  
  
"Some of your family members attacked a space station and took some mighty powerful equipment." Logan said.  
  
"They must be trying to build their big machine to get rid of humans" Max said.  
  
"Lets go," Asha said.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. More than a woman

More than a woman  
  
Logan's:  
  
"So these X-5's are trying to get rid of the human race and rebuild it so that only they remain?" Asha asked.  
  
"Pretty munch," Max said.  
  
"I don't know why they would need parts from the space station though," Logan cut in.  
  
"What'd they steal?" Max asked.  
  
"Some projector very huge." Logan said.  
  
"Well they must be trying to build something powerful enough to get rid of the humans but how do they plan to save our kind?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe it doesn't affect you guys it only affects people without your genetic code." Logan said.  
  
"We have to stop them before they put their little plan into motion." Max said.  
  
"Yeah, but how?" Asha asked.  
  
"I dunno, that's what I was about to ask Logan." Max said.  
  
"Well, we first have to find their base." Logan said. "But I have an idea."  
  
Streets of Seattle:  
  
A group of teens were walking the streets. Mutants suck spray painted on the walls. The teens took out their cans of axed out suck and put rule.  
  
"What are you doing?" A man said with a group of people behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?" The leader of the teen renegades said.  
  
"Patrolling." The man said.  
  
"Well, we are having fun." A girl said.  
  
"They are mutants." Another man said.  
  
"Duh," Another teen girl said.  
  
The man shot into the air. "Get them," The man said.  
  
The four teens sprung into the air.  
  
"We are tired of being afraid." A teen boy said as he kicked a man in the face.  
  
The older man shot at a teen boy but he dodged the bullet and took the gun from his hands and shot the older man in the head.  
  
One teen girl jumped into the air and did a roundhouse kick to an older mans face knocking him out cold. All the people that were patrolling were all laid out dead.  
  
"Job well done," A man said getting out of a jeep.  
  
"Who are you?" A girl asked.  
  
"I'm your best friend." The man said.  
  
"What's your name?" The leader asked.  
  
"Adam," The X-5 said. "My names Adam."  
  
"Ok, Adam what do you want?" The leader asked.  
  
"We need help," Adam said.  
  
"Help for what?" The leader said.  
  
"The war," Adam said.  
  
"War against who? A girl asked.  
  
"The humans, " Adam answered. "What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Alex, this is Cassie, Jean, and Scott." The leader said.  
  
"We need your help," Adam repeated.   
  
"Why?" Alex asked. "Who do you work for?"  
  
"I work for the real power around here." Adam said.  
  
"Which is?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Eric," Adam said.  
  
"Eric?" Jean asked.  
  
"Father made him." Adam said. "You all are what X-6's?"  
  
"Yeah," Scott said. "Why does this Eric guy need our help?"  
  
"Look around." Adam said. "Do you see what is happening everyday? Our people are dieing. They are being killed by these humans who think they're better than us. But we are better. We are, not them and we will prevail when it comes down to that battle. So I only have one question for you. Will you join us?"  
  
Jean, Cassie, Scott all looked at Alex for an answer.   
  
"We will," Alex said shaking Adam's hand.  
  
"You all made a good choice." Adam said. "Get in the jeep."  
  
  
Max's:  
  
"Are you coming to work tomorrow, boo?" Original Cindy asked Max.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"Is that wise?" Original Cindy said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked.  
  
"Normal's dumb ass is gonna start those barcode checks tomorrow." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Damn," Max said. "I forgot."  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I guess before work I'll get it removed." Max said.  
  
"But wont it come back?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah, in a few days but that's long enough to fool Normal. Plus with my hair grown out a little longer it's gonna be easier to hide it."  
  
"What about me?" Alec asked walking through the door.  
  
"Original Cindy remind me to get the locks changed please." Max said.  
  
"Max," Alec said. "I'm not kidding. This is serious."  
  
"I guess we play hooky tomorrow. The gang will make up something clever and we go back the day after tomorrow." Max said.  
  
"Cool," Alec said. "So you know what these guys are going to do?"  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"You know the bad guys." Alec said.  
  
"I know that they are trying to kill the humans but that's it." Max said. "They are gathering all the X-'s they can find. I guess trying to build an army."  
  
"Then I guess we have to build one ourselves." Alec said.  
  
Original Cindy sat there with a blank face and said, "What?"  
  
Underground Seattle:  
  
"More have joined us," Eric said getting up from his seat. "How many do we have now, Adam?"  
  
"A few hundred maybe three." Adam said. "But that is more than enough to take out the humans. Way more."  
  
"What about the X-5 girl?" Eric asked.  
  
"We have yet to get her into our ranks," Adam said. "But do time."  
  
"She is very important." Eric said. "The father knew she was important, but not more important than me."  
  
"What exactly do you have planned, sir?" Adam asked.  
  
"I cannot reveal all yet." Eric said. "But all in good time. First we need the girl. She isvery important.."  
  
Another X-5 entered the room, "Sir, we have the toxins."  
  
"Very good," Eric said, then looked to Adam. "Get to work."  
  
"Yes, sir." Adam said as he left the room.  
  
"Father, I will make your dream come true soon enough." Eric said looking out the window.  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Hot like fire

Hot like fire  
  
Seattle:  
  
Original Cindy strolled in to work.  
  
"Where in the fire truck is Max?" Normal Asked Original Cindy.  
  
"She's sick," Original Cindy said. "I think she ran out of heart transplant medicine."  
  
"Tell her she better be here bright and early tomorrow." Normal said. "You wouldn't happen to know where the new boy is."  
  
'Nope," Original Cindy said.  
  
Max's:  
  
"So you have been in Manticore all your life." Max asked Alec.  
  
"Yeah," Alec said. "So how was it out in this dirty world?"  
  
"It was cool." Max said. "I had foster parents and other brothers and sisters I was cool with. I went to high school and graduated in the eleventh grade. Then hooked up with Original Cindy around when I was about to turn eighteen then started work for Jam pony."  
  
"How did you get a cool place like this?" Alec asked.  
  
"I got my connections." Max said. "Kidding, working hard and stealing of course cause it's a dog eat dog world out there and a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do to survive . But with all the money we pay it still doesn't get rid of the rats."  
  
"Oh," Alec said. "So what about Logan?"  
  
"What about Logan?" Max asked.  
  
"What's your deal with him?" Alec said.  
  
"Well me and him always be kicking it. Then we realized we liked each other right before I was captured back at Manticore. Then the virus bitch I got in me." Max said.  
  
"It must be hard not being able to touch the man you love." Alec said.  
  
"It is," Max, said. "When we are together I feel like holding him and kissing him. But when I go in for it I cant. It takes a certain level of control."  
  
"I'm sorry." Alec said.  
  
"It's all good." Max said "I have a feeling me and Logan are gonna beat this bitch. But deep down I just don't know."  
  
Logan's:  
  
"Good morning," Asha said to Logan who was fast away typing on his computer when she came in with breakfast. I stopped by McDonalds for some breakfast."  
  
"Thanks," Logan said.  
  
"What's bothering you?" Asha asked.  
  
"Nothing," Logan said.  
  
"There is something bothering you." Asha said.  
  
"No there isn't." Logan replied.  
  
"What is it?" Asha asked.  
  
"It's Max!" Logan yelled.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Asha asked. "Did something happen to her?"  
  
"No it's just that the fact that I can't touch her is finally getting to me and it hurts." Logan said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Asha said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Logan touched her hand. "See I cant do that to her. She can't touch me."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Asha said bending down to make eye level with him. "You two are gonna beat this."  
  
All Logan saw was Max. He leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Asha kissed back. "Logan,"  
  
"Knock, knock. "Max said entering as Asha got up.  
  
"Hi Max," Asha said.  
  
"Wassup?" Max asked.  
  
"Nothing." Logan said.  
  
"Ok," Max said, "So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Asha said wiping her lips. "I was just leaving you two can have breakfast."  
  
"You sure?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Asha said.  
  
"Thanks," Max said. "Cause I was starving."  
  
Asha left.  
  
"Good morning, Logan" Max said trying to get him out of his trance.  
  
"Hey," Logan said snapping out of it.  
  
  
"So what we got to eat?" Max asked.  
  
"Egg mcmuffin and pancakes." Logan said taking them out of the bag.  
  
"Yum," Max said. "Can we just take the day and put all of our troubles behind us just for a few hours?"  
  
"Sure," Logan said.  
  
Jam pony:  
  
"Everyone line up!" Normal screamed. "I told you there would be barcode checks today."  
  
Everyone stood in two lines. He went through the them. "Good," He said as he checked all of them out. "I'll have to check out Max and the new boy tomorrow."  
  
"This sucks, boo," Original Cindy said to Sketchy.  
  
"What?" Sketchy said. "Max has nothing to fear. Does she?"  
  
"No shuggah, my boo is aight." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Just asking cause you never know who's a freak and who isn't." Sketchy said.  
  
"So what's your excuse?" Original Cindy asked. "Cause you sure is a freak."  
  
"Hot run!" Normal said tossing Sketchy a package.  
  
"Can you come with me?" Sketchy asked Original Cindy.  
  
"Fo' sure, boo" Original Cindy said. "Let's go."  
  
Logan's:  
  
"Pass me the sauce." Logan said to Max as he stirred the pasta.  
  
"Catch!" Max said tossing him a jar.  
  
He poured it in. "This is going to be great."  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "We finally get to do something together."  
  
She put the salad bowl on the table. She then got some tape and three forks and three spoons.  
  
"What are you doing?" Logan asked.  
  
"Making little labels." Max said. "So you don't accidentally eat off one of my forks."   
  
"That's wise." Logan said. "I talked to Lydecker today."  
  
"About what?" Max asked.  
  
"I asked him if he knew anyone that could help with the virus thing and he gave me this guys address." Logan said passing her a piece of paper. "We can go see him after we eat."  
  
Max smiled a bright smile. "Sure,"  
  
"Now lets eat," Logan said bringing out two plates.  
  
"Smells good," Max, said.  
  
"I knew you had a soft spot for pasta." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "You know how to treat lady."  
  
Streets of Seattle:  
  
Original Cindy and Sketchy rode their bikes to the bad part of town.  
  
"So where's the house?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Down there." Sketchy said pointing to an old house  
  
They knocked. "I guess they're not home." Original Cindy said. "Especially with you banging like a little baby." She slammed her fist on the door and it opened.  
  
"Damn, your super woman." Sketchy said.  
  
"I prefer Xena." Original Cindy said.  
  
They walked in to find a man laid on the ground with his neck cut.  
  
"Something got to him." Sketchy said.  
  
"Yeah, but what." original Cindy asked.  
  
They heard purring. "A cat must be stuck." Sketchy said.  
  
"That aint no damn cat." Original Cindy said pointing to a half man half cat jumping out at them.  
  
"Lets get the hell outta here." Sketchy said.  
  
"Wit you on that one, wiggah" Original Cindy said running to their bikes and jetting.  
  
Dr. Corbeau's :  
  
"Ready?" Logan asked Max.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Max said.  
  
"So what do you think you can do about it?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well judging from the blood samples, I can have a cure ready in a few hours." Dr. Corbeau said.  
  
Max and Logan smiled at each other  
  
To be continued…  
  
Please review  
  
Editor's note: There are gonna be three or four parts left and they are gonna be good. So, look for them every Friday. 


	7. The cure

The cure  
  
Dr. Corbeau's :  
  
"You can really have a cure in a few hours?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dr. Corbeau said.  
  
"That's great." Logan said. "How munch do we owe you?"  
  
"Twelve grand." Dr Corbeau said.  
  
"You gotta be kidding." Max said.  
  
"Here," Logan said as he pulled out six thousand and handed it to him. "Half now and half later. When its done."  
  
"Thank you," Dr Corbeau said.  
  
"Look Logan," Max said, "I'm going to give you half of the money cause I want this just as munch as you do."  
  
"You don't have to," Logan said.  
  
"But I do," Max said.  
  
"Then give me the money whenever you get it." Logan said.  
  
Under ground Seattle:  
  
"The toxins are being ready." Adam said to Eric.  
  
"That's good." Eric said, "in a few days the human race will be no more."  
  
Dr Corbeau's :  
  
"It's done," Dr Corbeau said.  
  
"It is?" Max asked half asleep. It had been three hours already.  
  
"Yes," Dr Corbeau said. "Drink these later on before you go to bed it requires a nights sleep."  
  
"Thank you," Max said.  
  
Logan handed him the rest of the money. "Thank you,"  
  
Logan's:  
  
"I'll sleep in the guest room." Max said.  
  
"That's good." Logan said.  
  
"So in the morning we can…." Max said.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said. "So we can…"  
  
Max injected it into her arm. "Ow,"  
  
Logan did the same. "Starting tomorrow the world is going to be different for us."  
  
"I know," Max said. "And this time it'll be for the better. At least for the two of us."  
  
"Good night, Max" Logan said.  
  
"Good night," Max said heading to the guest room. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. And neither could Logan.  
  
Max's:  
  
"Were is she?" Alec asked.,  
  
"Max is a big girl," Original Cindy said. "She can stay out at night if she wants to."  
  
"But with everythings that going on now do you think she should?" Alec asked.  
  
"Good point," Original Cindy said.   
  
"Were could she be?" Alec asked.  
  
"Probably at her boy toys." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Logan's?" Alec asked with a frown on his face.  
  
"Yeah," Original Cindy said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Alec said.  
  
"I know what it is." Original Cindy said. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"No," Alec said.  
  
"Yeah you do," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Don't tell her that," Alec said,  
  
"Isn't that freaky though?" Original Cindy said.  
  
"What?" Alec asked.  
  
"She's your sister?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Well not technically." Alec said.  
  
"You think she digs you?" Original Cindy said,  
  
"I don't know," Alec said. "We have this attraction to each other. I cant put my finger on it."  
  
"You sure it aint hate?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No," Alec said.  
  
"I'll call Logan," Original Cindy said picking up the phone. "Hello,"  
  
"Wassup?" Max asked.  
  
"You spending the night over there?" Original Cindy asked her.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.   
  
"Is that wise?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"We found a cure and it takes all night to get the virus out of our systems." Max said, "So in the morning we are gonna…"  
  
"Oh I get it," Original Cindy said. "You two gonna make love like bunnies."  
  
"Well yeah," Max said.  
  
"Well good luck," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Thanks," Max said. "But I'm bout to go to bed. I need a full nights sleep."  
  
"Oh aight," Original Cindy said. "Good night, boo"  
  
"Good night," Max said.  
  
They hung up the phones.  
  
"So whats the deal?" Alec asked.  
  
"Sorry to break your little black heart, boo" Original Cindy said. "They found a cure."  
  
Logan's:  
  
It was early in the morning when Logan woke up to the smell of eggs. He got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Max was at the stove with a long t-shirt covering her up and cooking.  
  
"I thought I'd make you breakfast to celebrate." Max said.  
  
"Smells good," Logan said.  
  
"Go brush your teeth and bathe cause I don't wanna be kissing you with morning breath." Max said.  
  
"Ok," Logan said with a chuckle.  
  
A few minutes later the breakfast was sat on the table and Max was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tight t-shirt.  
  
"Bone appatite," Max said. "Or something like that."  
  
"It taste great." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "You didn't know I could cook did you?"  
  
"Well," Logan said. "I knew you can boil water real well."  
  
Max smiled, "Well yeah."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Logan said.  
  
"For what?" ,Max asked.  
  
"For everything." Logan said. "For coming into my life."  
  
"Well," Max said, "Thank you."  
  
"I cant help but think of my life without you." Logan said. "And I can tell you it wouldn't be as good as it is."  
  
They finished their food and then stood up.  
  
"You ready?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said.  
  
They touched hand and then kissed.  
  
"It worked," Max said.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said then kissed her again.  
  
"Ugh," Logan said as he fell to the ground.  
  
"No," Max said. "No,"  
  
He started to break out in red rashes. I cant touch him or I'll make it worst. I cant help him. "Llogan what to do?"  
  
"Call Asha, then 911" Logan said.  
  
Max rushed to the phone.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Peaches & C.R.E.A.M.

Peaches and cream  
  
  
Emergency room:  
  
"What's wrong with him?" A doctor asked.  
  
"He has this virus that only I can give him." Max said crying as Asha came in.  
  
"Whats wrong?" She asked.  
  
"He has the virus again." Max said.  
  
"How?" Asha.  
  
"We thought we had a cure," Max said. "I'll be back."  
  
Dr Corbeau's:  
  
Max kicked open the door to find it empty. He'd jipped her. He lied for twelve grand. And it could cause Logan his life.  
  
"Damn,"  
  
Max's:  
  
"I cant go into work today," Max said.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Original Cindy asked Max noticeing her red eyes.  
  
"Logan has the virus again." Max said.  
  
"Damn, boo you and Logan cant never seem to get a break." Original Cindy said.  
  
"That's true but through all this is going to make us stronger in the future." Max said.  
  
"You keep talking like that and its going to come true." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Were's Alec?" Max asked.  
  
"He went to work already he said he was going to get a bite to eat first cause I wasn't going to make him anything." Original Cindy said.  
  
Max laughed. "I'm going back to the hospital."  
  
"Oh aiight, boo I'll tell Normal your dealio." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Thanks boo" Max said.  
  
"No problem," Orignal Cindy. "Now you go watch over your licaty boo and make sure he ok. I'll be there after work."  
  
"Ok," Max said giving her a hug and exiting.  
  
Emergency room:  
  
"Any news?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Asha said. "The doctors cant do anything."  
  
"That asshole," Max uttered. "He lied to us and he took our money."  
  
"Why would he do that?" Asha asked.  
  
"Cause he probably was fearing for his life cause Manticore wants everyone involved dead the fella didn't have any money." Max said.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asha said.  
  
"I don't know," Max said. "But I think I know someone who can help us."  
  
Hoe's up, Gees down pimp club:  
  
"Hey there," Max said into Lydeckers ear.  
  
He turned around to see Max and Asha standing there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"The guy you told Logan and me to go to was a bust." Max said. "And now Logans lieing on his death bed. And your going to help him."  
  
"Ok," Lydecker said.  
  
Warehouse:  
  
"We need a cure." Max said.  
  
"I'm pretty sure the doctor I know cant cure him." Lydecker said, "But he can stop it from killing him."  
  
"But that means we're in the same dilemma as before." Max said. "We cant touch."  
  
"That's the best I can do," Lydecker said.  
  
"Call him," Max said.  
  
Emergency room:  
  
Logan woke up. He stared into Max's face.  
  
"He lied." Logan said.  
  
"I know," Max said.  
  
"That means I still cant touch you?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"How am I ok?" Logan asked.  
  
"An old friend of Lydecker's help stabilize you." Max said.  
  
"Damn," Logan said.   
  
"We're going to beat this." Max said with a smile. "I promise."  
  
"When can I come home?" Logan said.  
  
"I don't know," Max said. "Whenever they think you can."  
  
"I wanna help you with the problem." Logan said. "The X-'s coming together. Don't forget about that."  
  
"I know I was sidetracked with our little problem. But that's been on my mind a lot lately." Max said.  
  
"We are going to stop these guys." Logan said.  
  
"I hope so," Max said. "I just want to know what they're planning."  
  
"You should go home," Logan said. "It's getting late."  
  
"It doesn't bother me." Max said.  
  
"You just started work again. Don't you think Normal's going to be pissed that you missed a few days already?" Logan said.  
  
"True," Max said. "Call me in the morning cause I know they're letting you out of here tonight."  
  
Logan smiled and said ,"Ok"  
  
Max's:  
  
"So how is he?" Alec asked.  
  
"He's fine," Max said. "He'll be ok."  
  
"That's good," Alec said. "So is your virus cured?"  
  
"No," Max said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alec said.   
  
"Don't be." Max said. "Its probably just fate. I try to put on this nice face when I'm around everyone. Like yeah everythings going to be ok. We just have to have faith. When I know for a fact that I'm lieing. This virus will never be cured and me and Logan wont never be together. Ever. So when I'm around people I have to act like everythings going to be ok, when I know it isn't. And you wanna know something? It hurts." She headed for her room.  
  
"Good," Alec said before he was cutoff by the slam of her bedroom door. "Night"   
  
Jam pony:  
  
Max, Alec, and Orignal Cindy strolled into around 8:30.  
  
"There you are, missy." Normal said. "Hot run!" He tossed her a package.  
  
"I'll get to it." Max said heading for the couch.  
  
Original Cindy hugged her. "Everythings going to be ok, boo"  
  
"I know," Max said sitting up straight. "Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Alec shot her a quick glance.  
  
"New boy," Normal said. "Take this package to Lexington street. It's a warehouse."  
  
"Yes sir," Alec said. "You want anything?"  
  
"No," Normal said. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."  
  
"No problem," Alec said strolling out.  
  
"What's their dealio?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know," Original Cindy said. "They're all buddy buddy for some reason."  
  
"Well its sickening." Max said.  
  
"What the fact that someone can be Normal's friend?" Sketchy asked taking a seat.  
  
"Well yeah," Max said.  
  
"It's freaky." Original Cindy said.  
  
"This is a late breaking news," The TV newsman said. "We have late breaking news about the mutant menace. We have word that they have killed five men. I repeat they have killed five men. On lookers ran for safety when they saw four teenagers take them out using fighting moves unlike any human and they called 911 and as the police got there a jeep was taking off."  
  
"No," Max said.  
  
"What is it, boo?" Original Cindy whispered.  
  
"These guys are getting these X-'s to help him cause when I first met this guy he took these kids off in a jeep." Max said. "It had to be him."  
  
"Damn freaks!" Normal shouted taking out his chart. "Max I haven't given you a barcode check yet have I?"  
  
Max's blood ran cold. "Yeah, you have remember?"  
  
"No I don't actually." Normal said. "Get over here."  
  
Original Cindy glanced at her.  
  
Max got up and walked over to Normal. "Were are these barcodes supposed to be at?"  
  
"On the back of the neck." Normal said. "Lift up your hair."  
  
Max did as she was told. "See no barcode."  
  
"Lift it up a little higher." Normal said.  
  
Max did as she was told.  
  
"Aha," Normal screamed. A tear ran down Max's cheek.  
  
"I knew you were one of them." Normal said.  
  
Max turned around and everyone looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I am one of them." Max said. "And I'm tired of living my life in fear."  
  
"Get her!" Normal screamed and some of the Jam pony crew drew out guns.  
  
  
To be continued… 


	9. Truth be told

Truth be told  
  
Jam pony:  
  
All the guns were aimed at her.  
  
"Get down, boo!" Original Cindy screamed.  
  
It distracted them for long enough for Max to make her move. She leaped into the air and kicked Sketchy out of her way.  
  
"Stop her!" Normal screamed.  
  
Max was shot in her arm.  
  
"Damn," Max said. It just went right through, no real damage. She ran for the door.  
  
Logan's:  
  
Asha cleaned out her wound.  
  
"What should I do?" Max asked.  
  
"Stay here," Logan said. "Get your things and come here."  
  
"You sure?" Max asked.  
  
"It's the only wise thing to do now." Logan said. "After that I will have to get you out of town."  
  
"But what about the mutant menace?" Max asked.  
  
"Me and Alec cant try to take them down, but now that your identity was revealed you have to leave." Logan said.  
  
"Ok," Max said as she turn and left out.  
  
"Do you really think we can stop it without her?" Asha asked.  
  
"No," Logan said. "But we have to try."  
  
"Yeah," Asha said, "Try...and we all die."  
  
Underground Seattle:  
  
"We have to get the girl." Eric said.  
  
"We will," Adam said.  
  
"Tonight," Eric said.  
  
Max's:  
  
Max ran into her apartment. She got out a suitcase and began to pack.  
  
She learned when she was younger and staying with foster parents that you should be able to pack all of your life savings under three minurtes and have them fit into one bag. But she thought all that was over when she moved here.  
  
She went into her kitchen and took the picture of her and Original Cindy on their bikes. She washed her face in the sink. After tonight she would leave Seattle.  
  
She wouldn't ever come back Never see Original Cindy again. Never see Logan again.  
  
Ever.  
  
Then that's when her door flew off its hinges. It was some of the rampaged Jam pony crew.  
  
Max leaped into the air kicking one knocking them all down in a row. She got her bag and headed for the door. She ran passed them and out the door. She had to make one more trip.  
  
Space needle:  
  
This is place I like to go to think about the events that are happening in my life. Logan. This virus. The mutant menace. Now it has come to this. Leaving Seattle. Her crew. The Jam pony click are now her enemies. They are probably going to look for her and God knows what they were planning to do to her.  
  
She couldn't believe that Normal and Sketchy were ready to kill her. She didn't know what to do. She had to say good-bye to Original Cindy before she left or she knew when she'd come back or ever saw her again she would lay the smack down on her ass. Max smiled.  
  
I always look down at the people and knew they had problems. Not a secret government on their asses, but problems. And sometimes I'd think all of my problems weren't so big and I was normal. But I knew that I would never be a normal anything and it was time to go. Time to leave my legacy behind.  
  
I'm going to miss Logan more than anything. He was the first and I only person I've ever really loved like that and now I wouldn't ever be able to see him again. Or ever touch him again. All hope I have ever had now is out the window. We'll never be together. There is nothing I can do about it. These people out there looking to kill and make like I was never here are going to loose cause even if the humans do kill me they are missing the point. They think we're freaks like we don't have any meaning and we wont leave on a mark here in the world. But they're wrong.  
  
Logan wrote a poem about me. I have at least touched someone in my short little life. But when I leave I doubt I will make any friends like I have here. They are the best friends I ever had. My family on the other hand I wanted to see before I left. But without Logan's help that's a dream Ihave to give up on now too.  
  
But the mutant menace still has to be stopped. One way or another. I'll leave town for a few days but thats it. I wont tell Logan I'm coming back to stop them.Maybe I'll work as a waitress in some dump. I don't know. But as munch as I've lost I knew I've gain something munch stronger in my life here. That's friendship. And no matter what Manticore or anyone can take that away from me. Ever.  
  
Streets of Seattle:  
  
Max walked along the streets taking everything in her memory. As a remeberence for her when she left. This wasn't the baddest part of town but it had a bad reputation for young girls. Max remembered when she kicked someone's ass for thinking she was easy. Max put a quarter in the paper machine and took out the days paper.   
  
Mutant meance must be stopped. That was the headline. Max smiled. Humans. They're always afraid of things they don't understand. Joshua. He died because he didn't look of the norm. She would avenge his death.  
  
She had to.  
  
"Max?" A familiar voice said to her.  
  
She turned around. "Herbal?" She ran and hugged him.  
  
"Hey," Herbal said.  
  
"What happened to you?" Max asked. "When I got back they said you left."  
  
"I got a better job out of town." He said.  
  
"Making the dolla dolla?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah.," Herbal said.  
  
"You sound better." Max said.  
  
"Well at this new job I have to." Herbal said.  
  
"Why are you back in town?" Max asked.  
  
"I had to visit my brother." Herbal said. "Plus it is worst in California. The mutant menace they say." Herbal said.  
  
"What do you think about all this?" Max asked.  
  
"I think all of this is under the supervisoon of the most high. I don't hate them cause they are just like us, but they're afraid. They just have abilities that the most high gave them. I cannot hate my brother or my sister." Herbal said.  
  
Max hugged him. "I gotta go," She smiled. "Nice talking to you."  
  
"See you, Max," Herbal said.  
  
Logan's:  
  
"Hey," Max said opening the door.  
  
"Hey, yourself." He said.  
  
"Hey, boo." Original Cindy said.  
  
Max hugged her. "I thought I wouldn't be able to say good-bye."  
  
"This isn't good-bye, boo." Original Cindy said, "I'll see you again. One day when all this bull cools down."  
  
"I hope so," Max said,m then turned to Logan. "You got anything?"  
  
"Yeah, here is your new id and sector pass. And a cell phone. So I can contact you if I have any new information dealing with the bad guys." Logan said.  
  
"Thanks," Max said. "I guess I'll be on my way to the train station then."  
  
"Wait," Logan said pulling out and envelope. "It's a letter."  
  
"From who?" Max asked.  
  
"Me," Logan said. "Read it when your on the train."  
  
"Ok," Max said.  
  
Original Cindy hugged her. "Bye, boo."  
  
"Bye," Max said. Then she walked over to Logan. "I wish I could touch you."  
  
"I wish I could touch you too." Logan said.  
  
Max took a glove out of her pocket and put it on. She held Logans hand. It was romantic and a tear came out of both of their eyes. Max left for the door.  
  
"I love you," Max said.  
  
"I love you too," Logan said.  
  
She opened the door. "Good-bye, you two."  
  
"Max?" Logan said. She turned to face him one last time. "You still my girl?"  
  
"Always," Max said. "Original Cindy watch his back."  
  
"Fo' sure, boo." Original Cindy said.  
  
Max left out and got on her motorcycle. She looked up at Logan's apartment one last time and saw Logan looking down at her.  
  
"Max,"   
  
"Alec," Max said.  
  
"See you," Alec said. "Little sister."  
  
She hugged him. "Get on,"  
  
"Why?" Alec asked.  
  
"Cause I want you to have my bike when I go," Max said.  
  
Underground Seattle:  
  
"Get her," Eric said to an X-6.  
  
"'We already have a team out for her they should be zeroing in on her anytime now." The X-6 said.  
  
Train station:  
  
"See you," Max said.  
  
"Good-bye." Alec said. "Look Max, I never thought I would tell you this."  
  
"Tell me what?" Max asked.  
  
"Your kinda cool." Alec said.  
  
Max laughed. "Well we can all be kinda cool sometimes."  
  
"And I kinda had a crush on you." Alec said.  
  
"You had a crush on me? Now why does that not surprise?" Max said. ,"You always go for girls you cant have."  
  
"Look, I know you gotta go and all, so I hope I will see you again." Alec said.  
  
"You know what?" Max asked.  
  
"What?" Alec asked.  
  
"Your not that bad." Max said. "See ya,"  
  
They hugged   
  
Max got her ticket and went to her seat. It would be a half an hour before the train took of. She took out Logan's envelope. She opened it.  
  
"My dearest Max,  
  
We have spent what a year together already. And I wished to spend many more with you. But I guess we cant.. Due to the virus and the world. But I have a feeling one day we will meet again and be together. Since I know your on your way to leave, this is the best I could do. But I have one thing to tell you. I love you. Always.  
  
Love,  
Logan "  
  
She smiled and closed the letter. A picture fell out. It was one of her and Logan one night when she had dinner. She smiled. She heard a loud noise. She looked and saw a group of X-5's lined up and ready to take her away.  
  
"Get her," Adam screamed.  
  
The group of X-5's leaped into the air.  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED  
  
The more reviews I get the faster I put up the last chapter. 


	10. Before the goodbye-the finale!!!!!!!!!!!...

Before the goodbye   
  
Train station:  
  
The group of X-5's all surrounded Max.  
  
"You're coming with us." Adam said.  
  
"No I'm not." Max stood up dropping her bags. "You want me you have to catch me first."  
  
She leaped into the air unleashing a kick to Adam's head. The other X-'s got ready for battle and went in to attack her.  
  
One X-5 kicked at her and she moved to the left then punching him in the face. Adam whipped out a taser and used it on her. Max fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Logan's:   
  
"Are you ok?" Asha asked Logan as he stared out the window. It was raining hard.  
  
"Huh?" Logan asked.  
  
"I asked were you ok?" Asha said again.  
  
"I'm fine," Logan said. "It's Max I'm worried about."  
  
"She can take care of herself." Asha said. "You and I both know that."  
  
Logan's phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Logan?" Sung said.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said. "What's up?"  
  
"There was an attack at the train station. People say that it was the mutants who did the attack and kidnapped a girl." Sung said.  
  
"No," Logan said, "I'll call you back."  
  
"Ok," Sung said hanging up.  
  
"What is it?" Asha asked.  
  
"They've got Max." Logan said.  
  
"Sorry," Asha said. "Were do you think they have taken her?"  
  
"Their lair." Logan said.  
  
"Which is were?" Asha asked.  
  
Underground Seattle:  
  
Max woke up chained to a wall." What the hell?"  
  
"Hello," Adam said.  
  
"Where am I?" Max asked.  
  
"Your with your kind." Adam said.   
  
"Where jack ass?" Max asked.  
  
"Underground." Adam said.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Max asked. "I'm no use to you."  
  
"Oh but you are." Adam said. "Your very important to Eric."  
  
"And who's Eric?" Max asked.  
  
"Our leader." Adam said.  
  
"Well can you give him a message for me?" Max asked.  
  
"You can tell me yourself." Eric said entering the room.  
  
"Were are you?" Max asked.  
  
He came face to face with her.   
  
"Joshua?" Max asked.  
  
"Please." Eric said. "We don't look alike that munch."  
  
"Just a little bit around the nose and mouth." Max said. "What the hell do you want with me?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough." Eric said.  
  
"What is it with Bad guys and their cryptic messages? Max asked. "Let me go!"  
  
"Shut up." Eric said. "Adam put two X-5's on her watch and join me in the ready room."  
  
"Yes sir," Adam said.  
  
"Wait." Max whispered to Adam. "Let me go. Please you can come with me. Whatever you want. You can't let him do whatever it is that he's going to do."  
  
"Your asking me to betray him?" Adam asked.  
  
"Not really." Max said. "I'm asking you to help save a race of people that don't deserve to die."  
  
"I cant do that." Adam said.  
  
He left the room.  
  
Logan's  
  
"So…" Asha said.  
  
"I think I got a location." Logan said.  
  
"Where?" Asha asked.  
  
"Underground Seattle." Logan said.  
  
"And how are you going to get her back?" Asha asked. "Your just going to walk into a we hate human club and expect them to hand her over?"  
  
"No," Logan said. "I'm calling a friend."  
  
Jam Pony  
  
"Hello?" Alec asked into the phone. "What? When? Now. Damn, I'll be there."  
  
"Who the hell was that, boo?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Damn," Original Cindy said. "When did you two become so close?"  
  
""We're not that close." Alec said. "We're cool."  
  
"So what's the dealio?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I'm going to go save Max."  
  
Underground Seattle  
  
"Bring her to me," Eric said to Adam.  
  
"I'll get her." An X-5 said leaving the room.  
  
"It has begun." Eric said.  
  
"Get off of me!" Max screamed.  
  
"Look," Eric said, "You're here and your going to do what I say."  
  
"Bite me." Max spit into his face.  
  
"Look…Max. That's your name, right?" Eric asked. "Or is it 452?"  
  
"My names Max." Max said. "What do you want with me."  
  
"I know you know that your special right?" Eric asked.  
  
Max nodded slowly.  
  
"Well than, you don't know why your special do you." Eric asked.  
  
Max shook her head.  
  
"Well its because father made you and me special." Eric said.  
  
"Then why did Renfro say that I was the one they were looking for?" Max asked. "Notice one?"  
  
"Because they already had me." Eric said. "Until you let us out into the world."  
  
"So what is it that you want with me?" Max asked. "I've been listening to your shit for what five minutes now and you haven't gotten to a point."  
  
"Me and you. Male and female." Eric said. "After my machine kills the human race me and you will start it all over."  
  
"What?" Max asked disgusted. "So we're like Mantidcore's version of some sick twisted Adam & Eve?"  
  
"Pretty munch." Eric said.  
  
Sewers  
  
Alec moved along the route Logan gave him. He had a few X-6's that he found along the way.  
  
"So kids, you guys have been living on the streets ever since Manticore burned down?" Alec asked.  
  
"There wasn't a place for us to go." One X-6 boy said.  
  
"Well here is an entrance." Alec said looking up at a steel door.  
  
Two X-6 girls aimed with their guns and shot the door down off the hinges.  
  
The five moved through the door. Alec, 2 X-6 boys and 2 X-6 girls.  
  
"These guys are dumb." Alec said. "If their enemies just busted down the door you would at least expect an welcoming party."  
  
"Looks like their chambers are down here." The X-6 boy said. They moved along the wall.  
  
"Max?" Alec whispered.  
  
"Alec?" Max asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving your ass," Alec said, "Thanks for asking."  
  
"Well thanks." Max said.  
  
"Your welcome." Alec said.  
  
"And who are these guys?" Max asked. "Your 'X-MEN'?"  
  
"Yeah," Alec said.  
  
"Well, we have to roll out." Max said. "Follow me."  
  
She led them to the stairwell.  
  
"And what's here?" Alec asked.  
  
"They're up there." Max said. She then looked and saw the soldiers moving out.  
  
"They must be moving out to execute their plan." An x-6 girl said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"We don't have munch time." Max said. "We have to move fast."  
  
"And we do that how?" Alec asked.  
  
"Well, Eric said that he needed me to complete his little plan. So I guess he'll be sending someone to get me and then they'll be moving out." Max said.  
  
"So what do we do?" An x-6 boy asked.  
  
Max looked over to a bunch of camoflage outfits. "We blend in."  
  
"What a great idea." Alec said sarcastically. "So we blend in to help them kill you?"  
  
"No, asshole." Max said. "I'm going back to my cell. You all make with the soldiers and go with them I'm sure we're all going to the same place. We'll regroup their and take them down."  
  
"Do we even know what they're planning?" Alec asked.  
  
"I know that they are going to kill the human race with some toxins. And for them to do that they have to be somewhere pretty high to do that. I just don't know where they're going." Max said. "I have to go back before they realize that I'm gone."  
  
Max headed down the steps in the direction they came from.  
  
"So I guess its back to Manticore we go." Alec said picking up an outfit.  
  
Max made it back to her cell in time cause as soon as she shut her door, she heard someone coming her way.  
  
"452, you ready?" A soldier asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Max said as he put some shackles on her arms.  
  
Logan's:  
  
"I hope Alec can handle it." Asha said pulling up a seat.  
  
"I hope so too." Logan said. "But I'm pretty sure he'll handle it."  
  
"Yeah and save the city?" Asha asked.  
  
"I hope." Logan said.  
  
"Max's life is depending on it." Asha said.  
  
"Max can take on herself."   
  
Streets of Seattle:  
  
The jeep pulled up to the place that Max knew to well. This is were its all going to go down.  
  
The Space Needle.  
  
Ten jeeps filled the street.  
  
"Our day is finally here." Eric said. He looked over to Max and smiled. "You ever been here before? The view is amazing."  
  
"I've been here a couple of times." Max said.  
  
Max's:  
  
Original Cindy was sitting in front of the television. It flashed black for a moment.  
  
"This is late breaking news." The newswoman said, "The attack on Seattle from the mutant menace is in its final phase. The mutants have taken over the famous Space needle in hopes of what we do not know yet. We are going to hand over to the choppers above the space needle. Jessica and Michael are you there?"  
  
"We're here." Jessica said.  
  
"There are mutants on top of the space needle setting up some type of machine." Michael said.  
  
Eric stood on top of the space needle and pointed at the choppers.  
  
"He's trying to give us the finger?" Jessica asked.  
  
"No it's a signal." Michael said.  
  
Then the machine went off they were blasters. It hit the chopper and it fell towards the ground.  
  
"We have sad news to report." The original newswoman said, she was incomplete awe, "They're dead. The FBI are going in."  
  
Logan's:  
  
"No," Asha said turning up the TV.   
  
"This cant be happening." Logan said.  
  
"It is." Asha said. "And there is nothing else to do."  
  
"I have an idea." Logan said.  
  
"What?" Asha asked.  
  
"Call your group." Logan said.  
  
"The S1W?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yeah." Logan said.  
  
"Why we are trying to lay low." Asha said, "Remember we are known terrorists now."  
  
"Well, you guys got blamed for an act you guys didn't do." Logan said, "For burning down Manticore. I have an idea that could clear your name"  
  
The space needle:  
  
Alec and the x-6's grouped together. "We have to do it now." Alec said then his cell phone rang. "Hello."  
  
"Alec," Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Alec said.  
  
"Get Max out of there." Logan said.  
  
"I know we are about to." Alec said," Why what's going down?"  
  
"The S1W are going to blow it up." Logan said.  
  
"What?" Alec said.  
  
"We have to." Logan said, "Or else the toxins will kill every human in Seattle."  
  
"Ok," Alec said hanging up the phone. "Guys the plans changed. We have to leave fast.  
  
Streets of Seattle:  
  
Asha was sitting next to Logan who behind him were a group of S1W members.  
  
"We have enough explosives." Asha asked another member.  
  
"We do." The member said nodding.  
  
"We detonate in a minute." Asha said.  
  
The space needle:  
  
"Prepare the toxins." Eric said.  
  
Adam nodded.  
  
"Don't!" Max screamed.  
  
"Lets go on the roof." Eric said.  
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
"Because I want you to see the many people down there die." Eric said," The very people you want to save. They are going to wish you were dead."  
  
Helicopter:  
  
"Sir we are approaching the roof." The pilot said.  
  
"Take out anyone you see."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The space needle:  
  
"Look down isn't glorious." Eric said.  
  
Max looked around her. Lights were flashing down on her.  
  
A shot came from the sky and Adam stumbled back. Max kicked him off the roof.  
  
"You bitch." Eric said. "You guys start the machine."  
  
"I don't think so." Alec said. "Get him."  
  
The x-6's went in to attack Eric. He took them all down.  
  
Alec and Max backed up towards the door when more x-'s came up.  
  
"Logan said we have to go the S1W are going to blow it up." Alec whispered.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah." Alec said.  
  
"He can't." Max said. "It's all my fault they are doing this."  
  
Gunshots from helicopters were pouring down. "We have to stop them." Alec screamed.  
  
"I know." Max went into battle mode and kicked and punched anyone in her way. Eric stepped up to start the machine.  
  
"No!" Max screamed. She leaped to were Eric was and kicked him.  
  
Alec answered his cell. Still fighting. "Hello?"  
  
"Get the fuck out of there!" Logan screamed.  
  
"Well if you didn't know we are trying to kill them." Alec said.  
  
"Just hurry." Logan said. "You got at least five minutes before this whole thing goes down."  
  
Bunches of x-'s were laid out dead. More kept pouring to the roof. Shooting at the choppers. Choppers were now crashing to the ground killing nearby civilians.  
  
Max and Eric still fought and fought hard. It was her toughest battle yet. She leaped in the air and kicked him.  
  
"I guess your dream is over." Max stated.  
  
"No," Eric said, "its never over."  
  
Max did a spin kick and he blocked and held her close as he was shot. "You did this." Eric said.  
  
"No you did," Max said. Eric fell and pulled Max with him.  
  
"Max!" Alec screamed as they fell over the edge. He ran to the edge as all the soldiers watched in awe.  
  
"A little help, asshole." Max said hanging on. Alec smiled as he pulled her up.  
  
The soldiers were as mad as they have ever been and attacked Max and Alec.  
  
They fought. Max!" Alec said stumbling over to her. He was shot.   
  
"No!" Max said.  
  
"Get out of here." Alec said.  
  
"Not without you." Max said.  
  
"I'm just going to be extra weight on you." Alec said. "Go."  
  
"Alec." Max said hugging him. He kissed her. And gave her a letter. "Read it later. I was going to give it to you earlier, but…"His body went limp in her arms. He died. Ben...died in her arms too and now Alec.  
  
Max cried. It was do or die now and she wasn't trying to die. Gunshots stilled poured down and she ran for the door. Pushing any and everyone out of her way. She ran down the steps as fast as she could.  
  
She ran out the closest door. Only to have guns pointed at her.  
  
"Don't move." A voice screamed,  
  
"No she's innocent." Logan said. He held up a badge.  
  
They let Max go and she ran, hugged, and kissed him. She forgot about the virus then pulled away in fear.  
  
"Oh my god." Max said. "I forgot." She was starting to cry. "Are you ok? Are you ok!"  
  
"Nothing happened." Logan said. "We're cured." He smiled just as the sun was begining to rise.  
  
"Dr. Corbeau really cured us." Max said. "And I was just gonna kick his ass and he really did it."  
  
"Where's Alec?" Logan asked.  
  
Max cried, "He's dead."  
  
"Now!" Asha said.  
  
The space needle went down. Everyone backed up.  
  
Smoke filled the streets as a bittersweet victory spread though the streets.  
  
Max looked at Logan. "It's over."  
  
"Yeah," Logan said. "Everything."  
  
Logan's:  
  
Asha was on TV along with the rest of S1W and they were being named heroes. For saving Seattle.  
  
"Do you have anything to say" A reporter asked Asha.  
  
"I just wanted to clear the word on the Manticore escapees. They are all not bad. They didn't ask for this and with time maybe all of us can come to terms and live happily ever after in a world were racism and discrimination isn't tolerated. And were people don't have to be judged by the color of their skin and or what's in their blood."  
  
They smiled. The reporter then sad, "You hear that world. They're not all bad."  
  
"She's a good girl." Max said turning off the TV. "And just when I was about to let you go to her, the virus gets cured."  
  
Logan smiled. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too." Max said, "I gotta go."  
  
"Where?" Logan asked.  
  
"I need to see Original Cindy." Max said. "To let her know that I'm cool."  
  
"Ok," Logan said.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back." Max said.  
  
She walked out. The streets were still filled with smoke from the battle that only happened a few hours ago. She felt her pockets. Alec's letter was gone. Damn. All of this is over. Finally. We now live in a brave new world. A brave new world. And today the battle was won, but not without losing someone close to her. Again. Zack and Alec rest in peace, along with all the other brothers and sisters that she had lost.  
  
Dear Max,  
  
I just wanted to let you know that I love you. Well not the mushy kind but the sisterly kind. You are the first person that saw the real me, well it may have been the asshole part of me but you still saw it and I wanted to thank you. So thanks. I know you have to go. But I wanted to let you know that something I learned is, the hardest thing about this world is living in it. I know that the people hate us and all but, if I die today or tomorrow it should not be taken in vain because it isn't about how long you live. It's how you live and what you leave behind. You wanna know were I learned that from? I learned it from you. Be brave no matter what shit life puts you through. Be strong. Live…for me.  
  
Love,  
Alec  
  
THE END   
Please review and be on the lookout for my next story HALO 


	11. Complete story for anyone who wants to r...

The shock of the new  
  
  
Seattle   
  
Max sits there alone atop of the space needle wondering what the world was like to those who escaped from the burning Manticore building. Some of them were kids and some were her age or older. But one thing for sure none of them were human.  
  
Joshua he is half man and half canine. No one would look at him as if he was normal. A single tear slipped from her eye. Being home was all so new to her. She had just recently escaped herself. Being back at Manticore wasn't in her plans and now it's gone. A chapter in her life closed for good.  
  
Logan...She wanted him so bad. She wanted to kiss him...touch him. But never again. Not until this virus is taken care of. If it can be taken care of. Her friends Original Cindy, Herbal, Kendra, Sketchy, and Normal. She wondered what they thought. The she remembered what Renfro said. "Your friends think your dead." If they see me, they would be happy. That or creeped out. She got up and knew were she had to go.  
  
Manticore  
  
Reporters and scientist all were lurking the area looking for anything that had to do with what Eye's only had said. They area had been burned down. But there were still body parts of what Renfro claimed to be a hospital.  
  
"Sir!" Screamed an officer.  
  
"What is it?" Said his commander.  
  
"Something over here is moving." The officer said backing away.  
  
"What is it?" The commander asked. "Is it human?"  
  
"I don't think so," then it lashed out from under the burnt rubble. It was one of the earlier Manticore prototypes. He had fangs and gills. He had talons like a bird. He scratched the officer.  
  
"We need back up!" The commander said before he was decapitated.   
  
Underground Seattle  
  
A gang of men circled around two people fighting. They kept throwing down money.  
  
"$20 on the blonde kid," screamed one guy.  
  
"$30 on the blonde kid," Screamed another.  
  
The fight was rageing. The older man kicked at the blonde kid and the blonde kid fell to the ground. He then unleashed a kick to the older mans face knocking out several teeth.   
  
"You win, kid," Said the man handing him all the money.  
  
"Thanks," The blonde kid said wiping blood from his mouth. He turned to leave.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" The man asked.  
  
"Military school," The blonde kid answered.  
  
"Sure your human?" The man asked jokingly.  
  
"Well yeah," The blonde kid said. "Mostly anyway."  
  
He turned to leave. "Wait kid! What's your name?"  
  
"49-Alec," He said. "My name is Alec."  
  
Seattle  
  
Knock, knock. Original Cindy got up from the couch and answered the door. She had a soda in her hand.  
  
"Who is it?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Me,"   
  
Original Cindy dropped her soda. She unlocked the door only to find Max standing there.  
  
"It isn't real," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Cindy," Max said hugging her.  
  
"My boo," Cindy said. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," Max, said.  
  
"You escaped again." Cindy asked.  
  
"No, I burned the place down." Max said.  
  
"That's my girl." Cindy said.  
  
Max walked through the door and looked around. It all wasn't registering in her head. Some things seemed unfamiliar to her.  
  
"Wondering how the couch got there?" Cindy asked. "I moved so I could eat and watch TV at the same time."  
  
"Oh," Max said. So, she wasn't going crazy.  
  
"We interrupt your regular broadcast to bring you late breaking news. We are here at what are the remains of a facility called Manticore. Today as scientist searched for the remains of any humans. As a deadly fire burned through the night. They did indeed find something. A monster or a human. These people or monsters were created here of what on paper was a V.A. hospital. Now we fear that some of these creatures are roaming free. The president will be making an official statement tomorrow as to what the precautions are for something like this. Stay tuned for the news at ten."  
  
"Boo," Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah?" Max asked.  
  
"What does all this stuff mean for you?" Cindy asked.  
  
"It means that people know about me and mine and I have to do something to protect them." Max said. "But first I need a shower."  
  
Logan's:  
  
Asha sat next to him as he typed into his computer screen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asha asked.  
  
"Reading some post on websites regarding this menace to society that the people are calling the escapees." Logan replied.  
  
"What are they saying?" Asha asked.  
  
"For one, the people are scared as to what these creatures will do to them." Loan said. "And others are ready to lay a bullet in the first person they see that is special."  
  
"This is wrong." Asha said. "What is Eye's only going to do about it?"  
  
"Tomorrow before the presidents official statement I am going to have a network broadcast saying that this is not their fault." Logan said.  
  
"Do you think this is going to do any good?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan replied. "To all the people that know I am doing right and believe in me will see that these people aren't going to hurt them."  
  
Streets of Seattle:  
  
A young boy was being chased. He ran as fast as he could. But it wasn't fast enough. This mob behind him wasn't getting any smaller and not all his training could overcome his fear.  
  
"Die freak!" One man yelled throwing a beer bottle at him.  
  
A fence. He jumped it. All six feet. The people were even more charged a people started climbing the fence. He still ran. He couldn't give up. Now it was over. A wall at least twenty feet and he knew he couldn't jump it. He was blocked.  
  
"Their you go, freak." A man holding a mettle baseball at said.  
  
A few more joined up behind him. The young boy backed into the wall. The man took a swing at him and the boy moved fast. But another man was waiting for him and knocked him in the face with the bat.  
  
The boy fell to the ground as the mob began to kick and stomp the boy leaving a pool of blood and a dead body.  
  
Washington D.C.:  
  
The president was being taken back to the white house.   
  
"Mr. President what are we going to do about these attacks?" One of his men asked.  
  
"I don't know," The president said, "Yet,"  
  
"But there have been attacks recently today."  
  
"I know," The president said. "But none here?"  
  
"No, but in Seattle a boy killed a thirty year old man with his bare hands. A twelve year old! These people are menaces to society." One of his men said.  
  
"This is outrageous," The president said.  
  
The truck stopped in a halt making all of them lean forward. "What was that?"  
  
The door swung open to reveal five kids all with guns. They shot into the car.  
  
Television stations across the world:  
  
"This is Eye's only. This is an important message. It cannot be traced. This is the only free voice left in the world. Reported on television screens across this world are humans that escaped Manticore. These people are looked at as being freaks of nature. Looked at as being not human. This isn't their fault that they were made this way. This facility made them, took them away from their mothers at birth and charged them up with drugs and skills to be the perfect solider. But as many of these humans roam the streets they are being targeted at for hate crimes. And it isn't fair. The world tends to be afraid of what they don't understand, this is one of them, and you shouldn't be afraid of them. This is Eye's only. Peace. Out"  
  
Logan's:  
  
"I hope that did some good," Logan said.  
  
"Yeah me too," Asha said. "Now we have to see what the president says."  
  
"Yeah we do," Logan said. "And what he said will be very crucial as to what I said."  
  
"Max," Asha said. "Do you think anyone will think of her as a freak?"  
  
"No," Logan said, "Max tends to keep a low profile."  
  
"Wait here it is," Asha said.  
  
"This is late breaking news from the white house. Today as the president was on his way back to his home five alleged escapees attacked him and his men in his car. We are waiting to hear from the vice president." The announcer said.  
  
"Today has been a horrified day in the world. These escapees for some reason to think they are better than us. But they're not. We were made in Gods view and these people were made y people who thought they were playing God. These people must be stopped by any means massacre. We are going to be testing people at work to see if they have this enhanced DNA, if they do, they will be jailed. But if they attack you. You have the right to kill them." The vice president added.  
  
Logan's:  
  
So I guess this isn't good?" Asha said.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
Max's:  
  
"So now what?" Cindy said.  
  
"I run," Max, said. "There is nothing I can do around here. My people are going to be killed. I have to go see Logan."  
  
Logan's:  
  
"This is to strange," Max said moving her longs locks from her face. "X-7's going to kill the president. They have to be working for someone."  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, "But who?"  
  
"That's what I'm going to find out." Max said. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Hopefully tonight you can find out something."  
  
"I'll look around." Logan said.  
  
Underground Seattle:  
  
"So they decided they wanted war. And a war is what they'll get."  
  
"But sir," An X-6 said, "They are going to kill us."  
  
"But we are, faster, stronger, and smarter than them." The figure said. "They cant stop us. We are soldiers. They think we are supposed to be freaks and hide somewhere. They are wrong. Today alone many of our people were killed. That is the end. These people want world war four then they better get ready. Cause we aren't going to be taken down without a fight. Now as of tomorrow, we are sending members of our alliance to the fifty states to find any of the X-series to aid us in battle. We will then meet on Friday to plan our attack."  
  
"Sir," Another X-6 said, "What are we going to do about weapons?"  
  
"I have people right now in bases bringing in weapons. We are at war."  
Seattle  
  
Joshua was in an abandoned house. He heard a noise up stairs. It quickly reminded him of Manticore. The upstairs people. He began to walk up the steps.  
  
"Who dere?" He asked.  
  
It was three bums. "Sorry man, I didn't know anyone was here."  
  
They got a look of Joshua's face and took of running in the other direction for the door. Joshua felt sad. He remembered what Max said.  
  
"There are people up there that don't look like you. And they tend to get scared easily."  
  
She didn't lie. Even as he walked the streets people were backing away from him as if he was a freak. But father made him to be like this. And Joshua didn't understand.  
  
Logan's:  
  
"You got anything." Max asked strolling into his place with her bike.  
  
"Your back at work?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "I started the other day."  
  
"That's good," Logan said. "You're getting back to your normal life."  
  
"Yeah it wont be all that normal when everyone finds out that I'm some freak from Manticore." Max said. "People know what you said about Manticore. Before I came back. Now everyone is calling it a V.A. hospital but of course, they don't believe the news. Then that stuff about them finding the creature. Then my people being killed. The world knows about me and mine and they know that we're out there walking the streets, eating their food. And there is nothing I can do about saving them cause the world tends to get afraid of what they don't understand."  
  
"Max," Logan began. "It's not your fault."  
  
"I know its yours. " Max said. "Not to be a bitch about it. It just hurts to know that there are kids dieing just cause they are faster and smarter than the average Joe."  
  
"When you got here you asked me if I had any information," Logan said. "Well I do. A young boy was seen jumping fences and was killed cause he did it without touching them when he jumped them. The people got scared and got a mob of people to kill him. He was about seven."  
  
"Maybe an X-8. I really don't know." Max said. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah," Logan said. "We don't know who we are dealing with about the X-7's killing the president, but they are working for someone and we have to find out."  
  
"They have to have a base here in Seattle." Max said. "Tonight I'm going out looking for anyone that may know something about this new bad guy in my life."  
  
"This enemy may not be human," Logan said. "It could very well be an X-5 leading these people."  
  
"I'll keep a heads up about don't worry I got everything under control." Max said.  
  
Jam pony:  
  
Max strolled in. "Normal, I couldn't get a signature on the house on Franklin Street."  
  
"What did you do?" Normal asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Max said lifting up the package. "Notice the package in my hand."  
  
"Oh," Normal said. He picked up some flyers and passed it to her. "Put these in your backpack and hand them out to all our customers and people on the street."  
  
"What are they?" Max asked taking some.  
  
"Stop the menace." Normal said.   
  
"The menace?" Max asked.  
  
"Those freaks that escaped from that place called Manticore a few days ago. The place is located near Seattle, those freaks are roaming our streets, and they killed the president. I personally help stop a little one of those bastards last night me and a bunch of others beat him down." Normal said.  
  
"You killed a little boy." Max asked with a look of disgrace.  
  
"He wasn't a boy he is a freak and why are you so protective of them?" Normal asked.  
  
"I'm not I'm just saying." Max said before she was cut off.  
  
"Get to work, bip bip bip." Normal said handing her a package.  
  
Original Cindy walked over to her. "What's wrong, boo?"  
  
"Did you get these?" Max said holding up a stack of them.  
  
"Yeah," Original Cindy said. "I'm sorry, boo"  
  
"Its not your fault." Max said.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I have been getting a lot of that question recently and my answer is the same: I dunno." Max said.  
  
"Hey," Sketchy said as he walked up to the two girls.  
  
"Wassup Sketch?" Max said.  
  
"Nuffin just can't wait to get these freaks out of city." Sketchy said.  
  
"What?" Max said.  
  
"Those Manticore freaks. We need to get rid of them. The media are calling them mutants." Sketchy said.  
  
"Wow, how comic booky" Max said.  
  
"Tomorrow we are having a rally for the neighborhood here on discussing how to get rid of them. So you two should come." Sketchy said.  
  
"Fool gets outta my face. "Original Cindy said. "Before I lay the smack down on your ass."   
  
"Let's go," Max, said.  
  
"Aiight," Original Cindy said.  
  
They rolled out on their bikes.  
  
"See?" Max asked. "I can't do this."  
  
"Look boo," Original Cindy said. "It's gonna get a hell of a lot worse before it gets any easier."  
  
"I know," Max, said. "But mutants."  
  
"Fancy people need an easy word to say instead of saying Manticore people. See? Mutant it's easier." Original Cindy.  
  
"This cant be happening." Max said as a group of workers lifted a billboard, which said, "Kill mutants"  
  
"Damn boo," Original Cindy said. "At least people can't tell by looking at you."  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "But I know. And it hurts worse knowing and cant telling anyone in fear that you'll be killed."  
  
"But boo, you can kick all their Asses." Original Cindy said.  
  
"True,"   
  
Government agency  
  
Groups of X-8's were all in cages. One was out being tested by men.  
  
"Any thing about them that we can identify without doing blood work?" A man asked.  
  
"Yeah," The scientist said. "They all have these barcodes in their codes."  
  
"Good, they are doing an nation wide telecast tonight letting people to be aware of these people." He said as he left.  
  
Seattle  
  
Alec was riding in his car. He didn't like Seattle munch. He just left a hotel. He made a few bucks the other day in a street fight but that's about it. That's were he was heading to make a quick hundred bucks.  
  
He made it there just in time. It was a little after nine. He went into the underground club through the basement of a bar.  
  
"Hey guys," Alec said.  
  
"It's him," the guy he'd beaten the hell out of the other night said.  
  
"Hey," An older guy said getting his baseball bat said.  
  
"What's up?" Alec asked.  
  
"We all watched the TV's the other night and saw something about these muties. They can fight very well and they look just like regular people. Then we put two and two together. How could you beat our best guy without breaking a sweat? Then we thought you must be one."  
  
The group all got up and walked towards him.  
  
"Hey, I don't want any trouble." Alec said.  
  
"You don't," The man said. "We do."  
  
The man swung the bat at him and hit him the jaw. Alec backed up and began to run. One guy hit him in the back with the bat. He fell and they all began to pounce on him. Kicking and stomping. He got up and started to kick back.  
  
He ran out of the bar bloody.  
  
Max was on her bike. She noticed a boy beaten. "Get on,"  
  
She put Alec on her bike. Then she noticed who he was. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Max," Alec said. "I wanted to make a little money and I beat them the other night and tonight they figured out I was one of them that escaped."  
  
"A mutant." Max stated. "That's what they thought. They knew a skinny little white boy couldn't kick their asses."  
  
"Well yeah," Alec said.  
  
"Have you heard anything about these group of X's working together?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Alec said.  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
"Why do you think you have to help everyone?" Alec asked.  
  
"Didn't you learn anything that Manticore teached us?" Max said. "Never leave one of your own down. After the fire al our people are getting killed."  
  
"So," Alec said. "Manticore isn't there anymore."  
  
"I should turn around and throw you at them so they can kill you." Max said. "Then kick your ass."  
  
"Look!" Alec said pointing at a group of people kicking someone.  
  
Max jetted over there. It had to be one of them. She pulled some of them off the person being beaten on. It was Joshua.  
  
"Joshua," Max said.  
  
"Max," Joshua said.  
  
They all looked at her. Knowing that she was one of them. They glanced at Alec.  
  
"I don't know here." Alec said.  
  
They all went after Max. She leaped into the air and unleashed a kick to one of their faces. She then did a roundhouse kick to knock two down. Joshua got up and started knocking them out. Max grabbed a bat out of one of their hands and tossed in into the gutter. They were still coming after her. She kicked and punched. One of them pulled out a gun and aimed for her. He pulled the trigger.  
  
Max fell to the ground. Was she shot? She felt her chest. No blood. She glanced over to Joshua lay next to her shot.  
  
"Joshua," Max said.  
  
"Max watch out!" Alec said knocking the gun out of the mans hand as a shot went into the air.  
  
"Ma-Max," Joshua mustered. "I save Max. You save our people."  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "I save our people."  
  
His body went limp in her arms and she cried. A good solider gone.  
  
Seattle  
  
Max got out of the shower. She had washed her clothes. Joshua was gone. He died in order to save her. A good soldier. Another soldier that sacrificed themselves for her. First Zack, now Joshua. He helped her escape from Manticore. Now he was dead.  
  
Max put on some sweats and a tee and walked into the living room. Original Cindy walked up to her.   
  
"I'm about to lay the smack down on your brother." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Why?" Max asked. The sarcastically said," What did he do now?"  
  
"Just being an ass." Original Cindy said.  
  
"It comes natural for him. Must be in his DNA." Max said.  
  
Original Cindy burst out laughing. "It wouldn't so funny if it wasn't for real."  
  
"I think I'm about to turn in." Alec said. He got up and started to head for Max's room.  
  
"Hold up, shorty." Max said. "You got the couch."  
  
"Oh," Alec said.  
  
"We all should be getting some sleep." Original Cindy said. "Tomorrow night we got that thing at work. With the neighborhood. Normal says if we don't go we're fired."  
  
"Wow," Max said.  
  
"Were do you work?" Alec said.  
  
"Jam pony," Max said. "It's an message type thing."  
  
"Cool," Alec said.  
  
"Don't forget the new president is suppose to be making an announcement tomorrow night around the time of our work thingy." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "I wonder what Bush has to say."  
  
"The president family tree," Original Cindy said. "What's this the fourth Bush that's president? If you ask me they must be kissing the right peoples asses."  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "Goodnight."  
  
Underground Seattle  
  
"Sir," An X-5 asked. "What is our next move?"  
  
"Our next move," Eric said. "We are going to get rid of everyone in power then began to build our nation."  
  
"Yes sir,"   
  
"Have you got any information on anymore of our kind?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes," The X-5 said. "Your brother Joshua was killed. He was trying to protect a girl. Another X-5."  
  
"My brother." Eric said. "He was always foolish. He was just jealous father didn't take him cause I looked more human than him. Find the X-5 he was trying to protect and bring her to me."  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
Jam pony:  
  
"Normal do we all have to attend tonight." Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Normal said. "It's that or go looking for another job."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but we're all looking for another job." Max said. "I have something to do tonight."  
  
"Cancel it," Normal said. "We have to do something about the mutant menace. It is our right as the only big building in this area to hold it hear and wait to see what the president says."  
  
"Well," Max said biting her lip. "I'll be here."  
  
"Here's a hot run." He said tossing her a package. "Get going, bip bip bip."  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Max rode her bike through the neighborhood of the lower east side. They were all anti-mutant. She could tell if not by the feel of the place but by all the graffiti on the walls about kill the mutants. Normal is such an ass, Max thought. What would he do if he found out about me? One answer fires me.  
  
Max knocked on the door. "A package for a Mister Robert Jones are you there?"  
  
A middle-aged man opened the door. "Yes,"  
  
"Sign here." Max said pointing out to him. He signed and she was on her way.  
  
Jam pony:  
  
The place was crowded with people from the neighborhood. All eager to kill the mutant menace. Max strolled in; it was bout quarter after nine. Original Cindy rushed to her.  
  
"Boo," Original Cindy said. "I'm happy your ok."  
  
"Ok," Max said. "Why?"  
  
"Cause a bunch of guys said they killed this punk ass mutant female and they all said they felt bad about cause she was so cute. So I was like if it was max, I was gonna kick their ass." Original Cindy said.  
  
"I'm cool," Max, said.  
  
Sketchy came towards them and said,"Hey,"  
  
"What's up?" Max asked.  
  
"Waiting," Sketchy said. "I don't know when we're gonna start this whole thing but Normal is sending me out to get about twenty pizza's and I want someone to come with me."  
  
Original Cindy and Max glanced at each other. "Baby,"  
  
They all strolled out.  
  
Pizza palace  
  
They all made it in. Setting their bikes right in front of the store.  
  
"Twenty pizza's five with pepperoni, five with vegetables, five regular, and five with everything." Max said. "Does Normal have any drinks or is he going into his personal liquor cabinet?"   
  
"He bought a lot of sodas today me and him." Sketchy said. "Normal wants these freaks dealt with."  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "I know,"  
  
"He said if he found out one of those things were working for him, everyone would have to pitch in to kill it." Sketchy said.  
  
"You idiot," Original Cindy said slapping the back of his head. "You would really kill someone you worked with for a long time."  
  
"Yeah," Sketchy said. "And all those freaks didn't just escape. Eye's only said that some escaped in '09 so those kids will be like nineteen and twenty or my age."  
  
"Guys someone stealing our bikes." Max said going outside to find three teenagers taking their bikes. "Fella's those don't belong to you."  
  
"Get her," The oldest one said.  
  
The girl leaped for Max knocking her to the ground. Super strength. This girl was an X-6.  
  
Max jumped to her feet in a fighting stance. "You don't have to do this. "I'm just like you."  
  
"What do you mean?" The girl asked.  
  
"I'm X-5 452." Max said.  
  
"But you've lived her for long time and we have to kill you cause you work them." The boy said.  
  
"No, I want to help you guys." Max said.   
  
"Yeah right," The other boy said. "Attack her."  
  
They all jumped in the air in unison and kicked her. She fell to the ground and they all began to kick her.  
  
"Hold up," Original Cindy said. She kicked one in the head and as he went after her Max got up and kicked him.  
  
"Want me?" Max asked. "Come get me." She ran towards the street.  
  
They followed. "Max are you gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, get the pizza and I'll be ready." Max said.  
  
She got in a fighting stance. One attacked her side and she blocked his kick with and uppercut to his face. He fell to the ground as the girl jumped on Max's back. Max backed up and fell on her back knocking the girl out. The boy was ready to fight.   
  
"It doesn't have to be this way," Max said.   
  
"They want us dead if you haven't noticed. "I'm taking up for my people and we will kill all the humans. Fixit and Bullet might be down but I'm not going down." The boy said.  
  
"Fixit? Bullet?" Max said.  
  
"Those are our names. Mine is Zero." He said. "Back down now or your dead X-5 452."  
  
"No," Max said. "I have to stop you."  
  
"But we have to stop the humans." Zero said.  
  
"That's an good attitude." An X-5 made himself noticeable. "You all should come join our master."  
  
"Why? Are you working for her?" Zero asked.  
  
"No, she stands for everything that is wrong with our kind. I will take care of her." The X-5 said.  
  
Zero got up Fixit and Bullet and backed up.  
  
"Get into the jeep." The X-5 said.  
  
They all nodded and headed for the jeep.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Max asked.  
  
"We are better than them." The X-5 said. "And this will be our world."  
  
"So what are you going to do? Get rid of the human race and what play god and start over with us?" Max said noticing the look on his face she was dead right.  
  
"We are all going to make the human race over with our kind." The X-5 said.  
  
"That's bent." Max said. "And this creator. Who is he?"  
  
"You will know soon enough." The X-5 said jumping into the air unleashing a kick to her neck knocking her out.  
  
He got in the jeep and pulled off.  
  
Pizza palace  
  
Original Cindy held an anchovy over Max's nose and Max woke up.  
  
"I knew it would work, this thing smell like Normal's breath so I knew you had to wake up." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Thanks," Max said. "What happened?"  
  
"Big fight." Sketchy said grabbing the pizzas and you got your ass kicked. Now do you see why we have to kill them?"   
  
"There is no reason to kill them" Max said.  
  
"We gotta get back to work before these pizza's get cold." Sketchy said.  
  
"Yeah," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Look guys you all should go back now. I have to go see someone." Max said. "Tell Normal I'll be in a little while."  
  
"Ok," Original Cindy said.  
  
Logan's:  
  
"Hey," Max said.  
  
"Hey," Logan said.  
  
"You got anything." Max asked.  
  
"No, you?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "I got a little but what I got only leaves more questions to be answered."  
  
"Ok," Logan said. "The suspense is killing..."  
  
"Oh," Max said. "Well Normal sent me, Sketchy and Original Cindy to get some pizza for tonight's rally at work about killing the mutant menace. "So while we're in there these kids tried to steal our bikes and I went to check it out and they are all X-s and they attacked me and this other X-5 came and took them with him after telling them they should work for the master. And he wants to destroy the human race and start over with only the X-s."  
  
  
"That's a lot," Logan said. "So he must be packing something that he thinks he can get rid of the human race with."   
  
"Yeah," Max said. "But what?"  
  
Underground Seattle  
  
"Is the machine almost done?" And X-8 asked.  
  
"No it still wont be done for a few days or weeks." Eric said. "We still need more tools."  
  
"Were will get them from?" The X-8 asked.  
  
"Many places." Eric said. "Tonight we are going to get more equipment."  
  
Logan's:  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Logan asked.  
  
"I don't know," Max, said. "Where's your little friend?"   
  
"Who Asha?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"She went to the rally to see what they're talking about. A little mission I put her on." Logan said.  
  
"Maybe I should hit it up to." Max said sounding a little jealous. "But anywayz you should come to."  
  
"Yeah," Logan said.  
  
Max opened up the door for him and he was about to touch the handle.  
  
"Watch it!" Max said.  
  
"Sorry," Logan said. "We have to find a way to beat this."  
  
"I know," Max, said. "Cause I'm going crazy not being able to touch you. Not being able to kiss you."  
  
"I know," Logan said.  
  
"Lets get going." Max said. "Lets see what Normal has to say out of his ass this time."  
  
"Normal is your boss right." Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "You never met him right."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well you haven't missed anything." Max said.  
  
Jam pony:  
  
Max and Logan entered the now crowded Jam pony. Original Cindy walked over to them.   
  
"Over here," She said.  
  
It was a little table were her, Sketchy, and Alec sat.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max asked.  
  
"What you didn't know?" Alec asked. "I got a job here."  
  
"Damn," Max said. "Make room for Logan."  
  
They all moved over.  
  
"Hey, I remember you." Alec said.  
  
"Now don't you since you wanted to kill him." Max said.  
  
Logan smiled. Asha walked over.  
  
"Hey," Asha said.  
  
"Hey," Logan said. "Guys this is Asha."  
  
"Hey," Sketchy and Original Cindy said.  
  
"You," Ahsa said looking at Alec.  
  
"You," Alec said.   
  
"He's a good doggy now," Max said. "Even though a bullet to the brain wouldn't hurt him neither."  
  
Asha put her hand on Logan's. Max coughed.  
  
They all got shhs and shushes from the crowd. They all stared.  
  
"Sorry," Max said as Normal looked at her.  
  
"So before we were so rudely interrupted. We the police are giving out free guns for protection. So, this is the box and you can sign up and take one for protection only. Anyway, the president will be making an official announcement any moment any minute now. Does anyone have any questions about what we should do to protect our neighborhood?"  
  
An old lady raised her hand. "What are we supposed to do to feel safe?"  
  
"Well some of our armed Jam pony messengers will be doing nightly patrols to protect our neighborhood." Normal said.  
  
"What exactly do these people look like?" A young man asked.  
  
"They said they look like us. But they aren't." Normal said.  
  
"The president is on," An older man said.  
  
"Turn up the TV," A man said to Sketchy.  
  
"This is a late breaking announcement on the war against mutants. Hello, I'm the new president Marshall Bush. This ha been brought to my attention today of what we can do about these mutants. We don't want to kill them. We want all of them to register up so we can know who's one and who isn't. But if one of them poses as a threat then you are to terminate."  
  
"Well its true as the world went to hell after the pulse so did our government." Max said to Logan.  
  
"But they're a few things to distinguish them from normal people." The president went on. "The smaller kids they tend not to talk and have very large pupils. They can run very fast. Some older ones tend to look more like animals. And most importantly, they all have barcodes on the back of their necks. This has been a late breaking news special."  
  
Max fidgeted in her seat as she and Logan looked at each other. The Alec tapped her on her shoulder and said, "I guess we better get out of here."  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"We will be having a meeting every week around this time." Normal said. "Starting tomorrow at work we will be having a barcode check."  
  
"Damn," Max said.  
  
Logan's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Logan said. "Yeah, When, where?"  
  
He hung up.  
  
"What's up?" Max asked.  
  
"Some of your family members attacked a space station and took some mighty powerful equipment." Logan said.  
  
"They must be trying to build their big machine to get rid of humans" Max said.  
  
"Lets go," Asha said.  
  
Logan's:  
  
"So these X-5's are trying to get rid of the human race and rebuild it so that only they remain?" Asha asked.  
  
"Pretty munch," Max said.  
  
"I don't know why they would need parts from the space station though," Logan cut in.  
  
"What'd they steal?" Max asked.  
  
"Some projector very huge." Logan said.  
  
"Well they must be trying to build something powerful enough to get rid of the humans but how do they plan to save our kind?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe it doesn't affect you guys it only affects people without your genetic code." Logan said.  
  
"We have to stop them before they put their little plan into motion." Max said.  
  
"Yeah, but how?" Asha asked.  
  
"I dunno, that's what I was about to ask Logan." Max said.  
  
"Well, we first have to find their base." Logan said. "But I have an idea."  
  
Streets of Seattle:  
  
A group of teens were walking the streets. Mutants suck spray painted on the walls. The teens took out their cans of axed out suck and put rule.  
  
"What are you doing?" A man said with a group of people behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?" The leader of the teen renegades said.  
  
"Patrolling." The man said.  
  
"Well, we are having fun." A girl said.  
  
"They are mutants." Another man said.  
  
"Duh," Another teen girl said.  
  
The man shot into the air. "Get them," The man said.  
  
The four teens sprung into the air.  
  
"We are tired of being afraid." A teen boy said as he kicked a man in the face.  
  
The older man shot at a teen boy but he dodged the bullet and took the gun from his hands and shot the older man in the head.  
  
One teen girl jumped into the air and did a roundhouse kick to an older mans face knocking him out cold. All the people that were patrolling were all laid out dead.  
  
"Job well done," A man said getting out of a jeep.  
  
"Who are you?" A girl asked.  
  
"I'm your best friend." The man said.  
  
"What's your name?" The leader asked.  
  
"Adam," The X-5 said. "My names Adam."  
  
"Ok, Adam what do you want?" The leader asked.  
  
"We need help," Adam said.  
  
"Help for what?" The leader said.  
  
"The war," Adam said.  
  
"War against who? A girl asked.  
  
"The humans, " Adam answered. "What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Alex, this is Cassie, Jean, and Scott." The leader said.  
  
"We need your help," Adam repeated.   
  
"Why?" Alex asked. "Who do you work for?"  
  
"I work for the real power around here." Adam said.  
  
"Which is?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Eric," Adam said.  
  
"Eric?" Jean asked.  
  
"Father made him." Adam said. "You all are what X-6's?"  
  
"Yeah," Scott said. "Why does this Eric guy need our help?"  
  
"Look around." Adam said. "Do you see what is happening everyday? Our people are dieing. They are being killed by these humans who think they're better than us. But we are better. We are, not them and we will prevail when it comes down to that battle. So I only have one question for you. Will you join us?"  
  
Jean, Cassie, Scott all looked at Alex for an answer.   
  
"We will," Alex said shaking Adam's hand.  
  
"You all made a good choice." Adam said. "Get in the jeep."  
  
  
Max's:  
  
"Are you coming to work tomorrow, boo?" Original Cindy asked Max.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"Is that wise?" Original Cindy said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked.  
  
"Normal's dumb ass is gonna start those barcode checks tomorrow." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Damn," Max said. "I forgot."  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I guess before work I'll get it removed." Max said.  
  
"But wont it come back?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah, in a few days but that's long enough to fool Normal. Plus with my hair grown out a little longer it's gonna be easier to hide it."  
  
"What about me?" Alec asked walking through the door.  
  
"Original Cindy remind me to get the locks changed please." Max said.  
  
"Max," Alec said. "I'm not kidding. This is serious."  
  
"I guess we play hooky tomorrow. The gang will make up something clever and we go back the day after tomorrow." Max said.  
  
"Cool," Alec said. "So you know what these guys are going to do?"  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"You know the bad guys." Alec said.  
  
"I know that they are trying to kill the humans but that's it." Max said. "They are gathering all the X-'s they can find. I guess trying to build an army."  
  
"Then I guess we have to build one ourselves." Alec said.  
  
Original Cindy sat there with a blank face and said, "What?"  
  
Underground Seattle:  
  
"More have joined us," Eric said getting up from his seat. "How many do we have now, Adam?"  
  
"A few hundred maybe three." Adam said. "But that is more than enough to take out the humans. Way more."  
  
"What about the X-5 girl?" Eric asked.  
  
"We have yet to get her into our ranks," Adam said. "But do time."  
  
"She is very important." Eric said. "The father knew she was important, but not more important than me."  
  
"What exactly do you have planned, sir?" Adam asked.  
  
"I cannot reveal all yet." Eric said. "But all in good time. First we need the girl. She isvery important.."  
  
Another X-5 entered the room, "Sir, we have the toxins."  
  
"Very good," Eric said, then looked to Adam. "Get to work."  
  
"Yes, sir." Adam said as he left the room.  
  
"Father, I will make your dream come true soon enough." Eric said looking out the window.  
  
Seattle:  
  
Original Cindy strolled in to work.  
  
"Where in the fire truck is Max?" Normal Asked Original Cindy.  
  
"She's sick," Original Cindy said. "I think she ran out of heart transplant medicine."  
  
"Tell her she better be here bright and early tomorrow." Normal said. "You wouldn't happen to know where the new boy is."  
  
'Nope," Original Cindy said.  
  
Max's:  
  
"So you have been in Manticore all your life." Max asked Alec.  
  
"Yeah," Alec said. "So how was it out in this dirty world?"  
  
"It was cool." Max said. "I had foster parents and other brothers and sisters I was cool with. I went to high school and graduated in the eleventh grade. Then hooked up with Original Cindy around when I was about to turn eighteen then started work for Jam pony."  
  
"How did you get a cool place like this?" Alec asked.  
  
"I got my connections." Max said. "Kidding, working hard and stealing of course cause it's a dog eat dog world out there and a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do to survive . But with all the money we pay it still doesn't get rid of the rats."  
  
"Oh," Alec said. "So what about Logan?"  
  
"What about Logan?" Max asked.  
  
"What's your deal with him?" Alec said.  
  
"Well me and him always be kicking it. Then we realized we liked each other right before I was captured back at Manticore. Then the virus bitch I got in me." Max said.  
  
"It must be hard not being able to touch the man you love." Alec said.  
  
"It is," Max, said. "When we are together I feel like holding him and kissing him. But when I go in for it I cant. It takes a certain level of control."  
  
"I'm sorry." Alec said.  
  
"It's all good." Max said "I have a feeling me and Logan are gonna beat this bitch. But deep down I just don't know."  
  
Logan's:  
  
"Good morning," Asha said to Logan who was fast away typing on his computer when she came in with breakfast. I stopped by McDonalds for some breakfast."  
  
"Thanks," Logan said.  
  
"What's bothering you?" Asha asked.  
  
"Nothing," Logan said.  
  
"There is something bothering you." Asha said.  
  
"No there isn't." Logan replied.  
  
"What is it?" Asha asked.  
  
"It's Max!" Logan yelled.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Asha asked. "Did something happen to her?"  
  
"No it's just that the fact that I can't touch her is finally getting to me and it hurts." Logan said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Asha said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Logan touched her hand. "See I cant do that to her. She can't touch me."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Asha said bending down to make eye level with him. "You two are gonna beat this."  
  
All Logan saw was Max. He leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Asha kissed back. "Logan,"  
  
"Knock, knock. "Max said entering as Asha got up.  
  
"Hi Max," Asha said.  
  
"Wassup?" Max asked.  
  
"Nothing." Logan said.  
  
"Ok," Max said, "So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Asha said wiping her lips. "I was just leaving you two can have breakfast."  
  
"You sure?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Asha said.  
  
"Thanks," Max said. "Cause I was starving."  
  
Asha left.  
  
"Good morning, Logan" Max said trying to get him out of his trance.  
  
"Hey," Logan said snapping out of it.  
  
  
"So what we got to eat?" Max asked.  
  
"Egg mcmuffin and pancakes." Logan said taking them out of the bag.  
  
"Yum," Max said. "Can we just take the day and put all of our troubles behind us just for a few hours?"  
  
"Sure," Logan said.  
  
Jam pony:  
  
"Everyone line up!" Normal screamed. "I told you there would be barcode checks today."  
  
Everyone stood in two lines. He went through the them. "Good," He said as he checked all of them out. "I'll have to check out Max and the new boy tomorrow."  
  
"This sucks, boo," Original Cindy said to Sketchy.  
  
"What?" Sketchy said. "Max has nothing to fear. Does she?"  
  
"No shuggah, my boo is aight." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Just asking cause you never know who's a freak and who isn't." Sketchy said.  
  
"So what's your excuse?" Original Cindy asked. "Cause you sure is a freak."  
  
"Hot run!" Normal said tossing Sketchy a package.  
  
"Can you come with me?" Sketchy asked Original Cindy.  
  
"Fo' sure, boo" Original Cindy said. "Let's go."  
  
Logan's:  
  
"Pass me the sauce." Logan said to Max as he stirred the pasta.  
  
"Catch!" Max said tossing him a jar.  
  
He poured it in. "This is going to be great."  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "We finally get to do something together."  
  
She put the salad bowl on the table. She then got some tape and three forks and three spoons.  
  
"What are you doing?" Logan asked.  
  
"Making little labels." Max said. "So you don't accidentally eat off one of my forks."   
  
"That's wise." Logan said. "I talked to Lydecker today."  
  
"About what?" Max asked.  
  
"I asked him if he knew anyone that could help with the virus thing and he gave me this guys address." Logan said passing her a piece of paper. "We can go see him after we eat."  
  
Max smiled a bright smile. "Sure,"  
  
"Now lets eat," Logan said bringing out two plates.  
  
"Smells good," Max, said.  
  
"I knew you had a soft spot for pasta." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "You know how to treat lady."  
  
Streets of Seattle:  
  
Original Cindy and Sketchy rode their bikes to the bad part of town.  
  
"So where's the house?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Down there." Sketchy said pointing to an old house  
  
They knocked. "I guess they're not home." Original Cindy said. "Especially with you banging like a little baby." She slammed her fist on the door and it opened.  
  
"Damn, your super woman." Sketchy said.  
  
"I prefer Xena." Original Cindy said.  
  
They walked in to find a man laid on the ground with his neck cut.  
  
"Something got to him." Sketchy said.  
  
"Yeah, but what." original Cindy asked.  
  
They heard purring. "A cat must be stuck." Sketchy said.  
  
"That aint no damn cat." Original Cindy said pointing to a half man half cat jumping out at them.  
  
"Lets get the hell outta here." Sketchy said.  
  
"Wit you on that one, wiggah" Original Cindy said running to their bikes and jetting.  
  
Dr. Corbeau's :  
  
"Ready?" Logan asked Max.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Max said.  
  
"So what do you think you can do about it?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well judging from the blood samples, I can have a cure ready in a few hours." Dr. Corbeau said.  
  
Max and Logan smiled at each other.  
  
Dr. Corbeau's :  
  
"You can really have a cure in a few hours?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dr. Corbeau said.  
  
"That's great." Logan said. "How munch do we owe you?"  
  
"Twelve grand." Dr Corbeau said.  
  
"You gotta be kidding." Max said.  
  
"Here," Logan said as he pulled out six thousand and handed it to him. "Half now and half later. When its done."  
  
"Thank you," Dr Corbeau said.  
  
"Look Logan," Max said, "I'm going to give you half of the money cause I want this just as munch as you do."  
  
"You don't have to," Logan said.  
  
"But I do," Max said.  
  
"Then give me the money whenever you get it." Logan said.  
  
Under ground Seattle:  
  
"The toxins are being ready." Adam said to Eric.  
  
"That's good." Eric said, "in a few days the human race will be no more."  
  
Dr Corbeau's :  
  
"It's done," Dr Corbeau said.  
  
"It is?" Max asked half asleep. It had been three hours already.  
  
"Yes," Dr Corbeau said. "Drink these later on before you go to bed it requires a nights sleep."  
  
"Thank you," Max said.  
  
Logan handed him the rest of the money. "Thank you,"  
  
Logan's:  
  
"I'll sleep in the guest room." Max said.  
  
"That's good." Logan said.  
  
"So in the morning we can...." Max said.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said. "So we can..."  
  
Max injected it into her arm. "Ow,"  
  
Logan did the same. "Starting tomorrow the world is going to be different for us."  
  
"I know," Max said. "And this time it'll be for the better. At least for the two of us."  
  
"Good night, Max" Logan said.  
  
"Good night," Max said heading to the guest room. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. And neither could Logan.  
  
Max's:  
  
"Were is she?" Alec asked.,  
  
"Max is a big girl," Original Cindy said. "She can stay out at night if she wants to."  
  
"But with everythings that going on now do you think she should?" Alec asked.  
  
"Good point," Original Cindy said.   
  
"Were could she be?" Alec asked.  
  
"Probably at her boy toys." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Logan's?" Alec asked with a frown on his face.  
  
"Yeah," Original Cindy said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Alec said.  
  
"I know what it is." Original Cindy said. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"No," Alec said.  
  
"Yeah you do," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Don't tell her that," Alec said,  
  
"Isn't that freaky though?" Original Cindy said.  
  
"What?" Alec asked.  
  
"She's your sister?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Well not technically." Alec said.  
  
"You think she digs you?" Original Cindy said,  
  
"I don't know," Alec said. "We have this attraction to each other. I cant put my finger on it."  
  
"You sure it aint hate?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No," Alec said.  
  
"I'll call Logan," Original Cindy said picking up the phone. "Hello,"  
  
"Wassup?" Max asked.  
  
"You spending the night over there?" Original Cindy asked her.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.   
  
"Is that wise?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"We found a cure and it takes all night to get the virus out of our systems." Max said, "So in the morning we are gonna..."  
  
"Oh I get it," Original Cindy said. "You two gonna make love like bunnies."  
  
"Well yeah," Max said.  
  
"Well good luck," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Thanks," Max said. "But I'm bout to go to bed. I need a full nights sleep."  
  
"Oh aight," Original Cindy said. "Good night, boo"  
  
"Good night," Max said.  
  
They hung up the phones.  
  
"So whats the deal?" Alec asked.  
  
"Sorry to break your little black heart, boo" Original Cindy said. "They found a cure."  
  
Logan's:  
  
It was early in the morning when Logan woke up to the smell of eggs. He got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Max was at the stove with a long t-shirt covering her up and cooking.  
  
"I thought I'd make you breakfast to celebrate." Max said.  
  
"Smells good," Logan said.  
  
"Go brush your teeth and bathe cause I don't wanna be kissing you with morning breath." Max said.  
  
"Ok," Logan said with a chuckle.  
  
A few minutes later the breakfast was sat on the table and Max was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tight t-shirt.  
  
"Bone appatite," Max said. "Or something like that."  
  
"It taste great." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "You didn't know I could cook did you?"  
  
"Well," Logan said. "I knew you can boil water real well."  
  
Max smiled, "Well yeah."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Logan said.  
  
"For what?" ,Max asked.  
  
"For everything." Logan said. "For coming into my life."  
  
"Well," Max said, "Thank you."  
  
"I cant help but think of my life without you." Logan said. "And I can tell you it wouldn't be as good as it is."  
  
They finished their food and then stood up.  
  
"You ready?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said.  
  
They touched hand and then kissed.  
  
"It worked," Max said.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said then kissed her again.  
  
"Ugh," Logan said as he fell to the ground.  
  
"No," Max said. "No,"  
  
He started to break out in red rashes. I cant touch him or I'll make it worst. I cant help him. "Llogan what to do?"  
  
"Call Asha, then 911" Logan said.  
  
Max rushed to the phone.  
  
Emergency room:  
  
"What's wrong with him?" A doctor asked.  
  
"He has this virus that only I can give him." Max said crying as Asha came in.  
  
"Whats wrong?" She asked.  
  
"He has the virus again." Max said.  
  
"How?" Asha.  
  
"We thought we had a cure," Max said. "I'll be back."  
  
Dr Corbeau's:  
  
Max kicked open the door to find it empty. He'd jipped her. He lied for twelve grand. And it could cause Logan his life.  
  
"Damn,"  
  
Max's:  
  
"I cant go into work today," Max said.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Original Cindy asked Max noticeing her red eyes.  
  
"Logan has the virus again." Max said.  
  
"Damn, boo you and Logan cant never seem to get a break." Original Cindy said.  
  
"That's true but through all this is going to make us stronger in the future." Max said.  
  
"You keep talking like that and its going to come true." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Were's Alec?" Max asked.  
  
"He went to work already he said he was going to get a bite to eat first cause I wasn't going to make him anything." Original Cindy said.  
  
Max laughed. "I'm going back to the hospital."  
  
"Oh aiight, boo I'll tell Normal your dealio." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Thanks boo" Max said.  
  
"No problem," Orignal Cindy. "Now you go watch over your licaty boo and make sure he ok. I'll be there after work."  
  
"Ok," Max said giving her a hug and exiting.  
  
Emergency room:  
  
"Any news?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Asha said. "The doctors cant do anything."  
  
"That asshole," Max uttered. "He lied to us and he took our money."  
  
"Why would he do that?" Asha asked.  
  
"Cause he probably was fearing for his life cause Manticore wants everyone involved dead the fella didn't have any money." Max said.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asha said.  
  
"I don't know," Max said. "But I think I know someone who can help us."  
  
Hoe's up, Gees down pimp club:  
  
"Hey there," Max said into Lydeckers ear.  
  
He turned around to see Max and Asha standing there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"The guy you told Logan and me to go to was a bust." Max said. "And now Logans lieing on his death bed. And your going to help him."  
  
"Ok," Lydecker said.  
  
Warehouse:  
  
"We need a cure." Max said.  
  
"I'm pretty sure the doctor I know cant cure him." Lydecker said, "But he can stop it from killing him."  
  
"But that means we're in the same dilemma as before." Max said. "We cant touch."  
  
"That's the best I can do," Lydecker said.  
  
"Call him," Max said.  
  
Emergency room:  
  
Logan woke up. He stared into Max's face.  
  
"He lied." Logan said.  
  
"I know," Max said.  
  
"That means I still cant touch you?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"How am I ok?" Logan asked.  
  
"An old friend of Lydecker's help stabilize you." Max said.  
  
"Damn," Logan said.   
  
"We're going to beat this." Max said with a smile. "I promise."  
  
"When can I come home?" Logan said.  
  
"I don't know," Max said. "Whenever they think you can."  
  
"I wanna help you with the problem." Logan said. "The X-'s coming together. Don't forget about that."  
  
"I know I was sidetracked with our little problem. But that's been on my mind a lot lately." Max said.  
  
"We are going to stop these guys." Logan said.  
  
"I hope so," Max said. "I just want to know what they're planning."  
  
"You should go home," Logan said. "It's getting late."  
  
"It doesn't bother me." Max said.  
  
"You just started work again. Don't you think Normal's going to be pissed that you missed a few days already?" Logan said.  
  
"True," Max said. "Call me in the morning cause I know they're letting you out of here tonight."  
  
Logan smiled and said ,"Ok"  
  
Max's:  
  
"So how is he?" Alec asked.  
  
"He's fine," Max said. "He'll be ok."  
  
"That's good," Alec said. "So is your virus cured?"  
  
"No," Max said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alec said.   
  
"Don't be." Max said. "Its probably just fate. I try to put on this nice face when I'm around everyone. Like yeah everythings going to be ok. We just have to have faith. When I know for a fact that I'm lieing. This virus will never be cured and me and Logan wont never be together. Ever. So when I'm around people I have to act like everythings going to be ok, when I know it isn't. And you wanna know something? It hurts." She headed for her room.  
  
"Good," Alec said before he was cutoff by the slam of her bedroom door. "Night"   
  
Jam pony:  
  
Max, Alec, and Orignal Cindy strolled into around 8:30.  
  
"There you are, missy." Normal said. "Hot run!" He tossed her a package.  
  
"I'll get to it." Max said heading for the couch.  
  
Original Cindy hugged her. "Everythings going to be ok, boo"  
  
"I know," Max said sitting up straight. "Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Alec shot her a quick glance.  
  
"New boy," Normal said. "Take this package to Lexington street. It's a warehouse."  
  
"Yes sir," Alec said. "You want anything?"  
  
"No," Normal said. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."  
  
"No problem," Alec said strolling out.  
  
"What's their dealio?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know," Original Cindy said. "They're all buddy buddy for some reason."  
  
"Well its sickening." Max said.  
  
"What the fact that someone can be Normal's friend?" Sketchy asked taking a seat.  
  
"Well yeah," Max said.  
  
"It's freaky." Original Cindy said.  
  
"This is a late breaking news," The TV newsman said. "We have late breaking news about the mutant menace. We have word that they have killed five men. I repeat they have killed five men. On lookers ran for safety when they saw four teenagers take them out using fighting moves unlike any human and they called 911 and as the police got there a jeep was taking off."  
  
"No," Max said.  
  
"What is it, boo?" Original Cindy whispered.  
  
"These guys are getting these X-'s to help him cause when I first met this guy he took these kids off in a jeep." Max said. "It had to be him."  
  
"Damn freaks!" Normal shouted taking out his chart. "Max I haven't given you a barcode check yet have I?"  
  
Max's blood ran cold. "Yeah, you have remember?"  
  
"No I don't actually." Normal said. "Get over here."  
  
Original Cindy glanced at her.  
  
Max got up and walked over to Normal. "Were are these barcodes supposed to be at?"  
  
"On the back of the neck." Normal said. "Lift up your hair."  
  
Max did as she was told. "See no barcode."  
  
"Lift it up a little higher." Normal said.  
  
Max did as she was told.  
  
"Aha," Normal screamed. A tear ran down Max's cheek.  
  
"I knew you were one of them." Normal said.  
  
Max turned around and everyone looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I am one of them." Max said. "And I'm tired of living my life in fear."  
  
"Get her!" Normal screamed and some of the Jam pony crew drew out guns.  
  
Jam pony:  
  
All the guns were aimed at her.  
  
"Get down, boo!" Original Cindy screamed.  
  
It distracted them for long enough for Max to make her move. She leaped into the air and kicked Sketchy out of her way and ran for the door.  
  
Logan's:  
  
"What should I do?" Max asked.  
  
"Stay here," Logan said. "Get your things and come here."  
  
"You sure?" Max asked.  
  
"It's the only wise thing to do now." Logan said. "After that I will have to get you out of town."  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. "Ok," Max said. "I'll be back."  
  
Underground Seattle:  
  
"We have to get the girl." Eric said.  
  
"We will," Adam said.  
  
"Tonight," Eric said.  
  
Max's:  
  
Max ran into her apartment. She got out a suitcase and began to pack.  
  
She learned when she was younger and staying with foster parents that you should be able to pack all of your life savings under three minurtes and have them fit into one bag. But she thought all that was over when she moved here.  
  
She went into her kitchen and took the picture of her and Original Cindy on their bikes. She washed her face in the sink. After tonight she would leave Seattle.  
  
She wouldn't ever come back Never see Original Cindy again. Never see Logan again.  
  
Ever.  
  
Then that's when her door flew off its hinges. It was some of the rampaged Jam pony crew.  
  
Max leaped into the air kicking one knocking them all down in a row. She got her bag and headed for the door. She ran passed them and out the door. She had to make one more trip.  
  
Space needle:  
  
This is place I like to go to think about the events that are happening in my life. Logan. This virus. The mutant menace. Now it has come to this. Leaving Seattle. Her crew. The Jam pony click are now her enemies. They are probably going to look for her and God knows what they were planning to do to her.  
  
She couldn't believe that Normal and Sketchy were ready to kill her. She didn't know what to do. She had to say good-bye to Original Cindy before she left or she knew when she'd come back or ever saw her again she would lay the smack down on her ass. Max smiled.  
  
I always look down at the people and knew they had problems. Not a secret government on their asses, but problems. And sometimes I'd think all of my problems weren't so big and I was normal. But I knew that I would never be a normal anything and it was time to go. Time to leave my legacy behind.  
  
I'm going to miss Logan more than anything. He was the first and I only person I've ever really loved like that and now I wouldn't ever be able to see him again. Or ever touch him again. All hope I have ever had now is out the window. We'll never be together. There is nothing I can do about it. These people out there looking to kill and make like I was never here are going to loose cause even if the humans do kill me they are missing the point. They think we're freaks like we don't have any meaning and we wont leave on a mark here in the world. But they're wrong.  
  
Logan wrote a poem about me. I have at least touched someone in my short little life. But when I leave I doubt I will make any friends like I have here. They are the best friends I ever had. My family on the other hand I wanted to see before I left. But without Logan's help that's a dream Ihave to give up on now too.  
  
But the mutant menace still has to be stopped. One way or another. I'll leave town for a few days but thats it. I wont tell Logan I'm coming back to stop them.Maybe I'll work as a waitress in some dump. I don't know. But as munch as I've lost I knew I've gain something munch stronger in my life here. That's friendship. And no matter what Manticore or anyone can take that away from me. Ever.  
  
Streets of Seattle:  
  
Max walked along the streets taking everything in her memory. As a remeberence for her when she left. This wasn't the baddest part of town but it had a bad reputation for young girls. Max remembered when she kicked someone's ass for thinking she was easy. Max put a quarter in the paper machine and took out the days paper.   
  
Mutant meance must be stopped. That was the headline. Max smiled. Humans. They're always afraid of things they don't understand. Joshua. He died because he didn't look of the norm. She would avenge his death.  
  
She had to.  
  
"Max?" A familiar voice said to her.  
  
She turned around. "Herbal?" She ran and hugged him.  
  
"Hey," Herbal said.  
  
"What happened to you?" Max asked. "When I got back they said you left."  
  
"I got a better job out of town." He said.  
  
"Making the dolla dolla?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah.," Herbal said.  
  
"You sound better." Max said.  
  
"Well at this new job I have to." Herbal said.  
  
"Why are you back in town?" Max asked.  
  
"I had to visit my brother." Herbal said. "Plus it is worst in California. The mutant menace they say." Herbal said.  
  
"What do you think about all this?" Max asked.  
  
"I think all of this is under the supervisoon of the most high. I don't hate them cause they are just like us, but they're afraid. They just have abilities that the most high gave them. I cannot hate my brother or my sister." Herbal said.  
  
Max hugged him. "I gotta go," She smiled. "Nice talking to you."  
  
"See you, Max," Herbal said.  
  
Logan's:  
  
"Hey," Max said opening the door.  
  
"Hey, yourself." He said.  
  
"Hey, boo." Original Cindy said.  
  
Max hugged her. "I thought I wouldn't be able to say good-bye."  
  
"This isn't good-bye, boo." Original Cindy said, "I'll see you again. One day when all this bull cools down."  
  
"I hope so," Max said,m then turned to Logan. "You got anything?"  
  
"Yeah, here is your new id and sector pass. And a cell phone. So I can contact you if I have any new information dealing with the bad guys." Logan said.  
  
"Thanks," Max said. "I guess I'll be on my way to the train station then."  
  
"Wait," Logan said pulling out and envelope. "It's a letter."  
  
"From who?" Max asked.  
  
"Me," Logan said. "Read it when your on the train."  
  
"Ok," Max said.  
  
Original Cindy hugged her. "Bye, boo."  
  
"Bye," Max said. Then she walked over to Logan. "I wish I could touch you."  
  
"I wish I could touch you too." Logan said.  
  
Max took a glove out of her pocket and put it on. She held Logans hand. It was romantic and a tear came out of both of their eyes. Max left for the door.  
  
"I love you," Max said.  
  
"I love you too," Logan said.  
  
She opened the door. "Good-bye, you two."  
  
"Max?" Logan said. She turned to face him one last time. "You still my girl?"  
  
"Always," Max said. "Original Cindy watch his back."  
  
"Fo' sure, boo." Original Cindy said.  
  
Max left out and got on her motorcycle. She looked up at Logan's apartment one last time and saw Logan looking down at her.  
  
"Max,"   
  
"Alec," Max said.  
  
"See you," Alec said. "Little sister."  
  
She hugged him. "Get on,"  
  
"Why?" Alec asked.  
  
"Cause I want you to have my bike when I go," Max said.  
  
Underground Seattle:  
  
"Get her," Eric said to an X-6.  
  
"'We already have a team out for her they should be zeroing in on her anytime now." The X-6 said.  
  
Train station:  
  
"See you," Max said.  
  
"Good-bye." Alec said.  
  
Max got her ticket and went to her seat. It would be a half an hour before the train took of. She took out Logan's envelope. She opened it.  
  
"My dearest Max,  
  
We have spent what a year together already. And I wished to spend many more with you. But I guess we cant.. Due to the virus and the world. But I have a feeling one day we will meet again and be together. Since I know your on your way to leave, this is the best I could do. But I have one thing to tell you. I love you. Always.  
  
Love,  
Logan "  
  
She smiled and closed the letter. A picture fell out. It was one of her and Logan one night when she had dinner. She smiled. She heard a loud noise. She looked and saw a group of X-5's lined up and ready to take her away.  
  
"Get her," Adam screamed.  
  
The group of X-5's leaped into the air.  
  
Train station:  
  
The group of X-5's all surrounded Max.  
  
"You're coming with us." Adam said.  
  
"No I'm not." Max stood up dropping her bags. "You want me you have to catch me first."  
  
She leaped into the air unleashing a kick to Adam's head. The other X-'s got ready for battle and went in to attack her.  
  
One X-5 kicked at her and she moved to the left then punching him in the face. Adam whipped out a taser and used it on her. Max fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Logan's:   
  
"Are you ok?" Asha asked Logan as he stared out the window. It was raining hard.  
  
"Huh?" Logan asked.  
  
"I asked were you ok?" Asha said again.  
  
"I'm fine," Logan said. "It's Max I'm worried about."  
  
"She can take care of herself." Asha said. "You and I both know that."  
  
Logan's phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Logan?" Sung said.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said. "What's up?"  
  
"There was an attack at the train station. People say that it was the mutants who did the attack and kidnapped a girl." Sung said.  
  
"No," Logan said, "I'll call you back."  
  
"Ok," Sung said hanging up.  
  
"What is it?" Asha asked.  
  
"They've got Max." Logan said.  
  
"Sorry," Asha said. "Were do you think they have taken her?"  
  
"Their lair." Logan said.  
  
"Which is were?" Asha asked.  
  
Underground Seattle:  
  
Max woke up chained to a wall." What the hell?"  
  
"Hello," Adam said.  
  
"Where am I?" Max asked.  
  
"Your with your kind." Adam said.   
  
"Where jack ass?" Max asked.  
  
"Underground." Adam said.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Max asked. "I'm no use to you."  
  
"Oh but you are." Adam said. "Your very important to Eric."  
  
"And who's Eric?" Max asked.  
  
"Our leader." Adam said.  
  
"Well can you give him a message for me?" Max asked.  
  
"You can tell me yourself." Eric said entering the room.  
  
"Were are you?" Max asked.  
  
He came face to face with her.   
  
"Joshua?" Max asked.  
  
"Please." Eric said. "We don't look alike that munch."  
  
"Just a little bit around the nose and mouth." Max said. "What the hell do you want with me?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough." Eric said.  
  
"What is it with Bad guys and their cryptic messages? Max asked. "Let me go!"  
  
"Shut up." Eric said. "Adam put two X-5's on her watch and join me in the ready room."  
  
"Yes sir," Adam said.  
  
"Wait." Max whispered to Adam. "Let me go. Please you can come with me. Whatever you want. You can't let him do whatever it is that he's going to do."  
  
"Your asking me to betray him?" Adam asked.  
  
"Not really." Max said. "I'm asking you to help save a race of people that don't deserve to die."  
  
"I cant do that." Adam said.  
  
He left the room.  
  
Logan's  
  
"So..." Asha said.  
  
"I think I got a location." Logan said.  
  
"Where?" Asha asked.  
  
"Underground Seattle." Logan said.  
  
"And how are you going to get her back?" Asha asked. "Your just going to walk into a we hate human club and expect them to hand her over?"  
  
"No," Logan said. "I'm calling a friend."  
  
Jam Pony  
  
"Hello?" Alec asked into the phone. "What? When? Now. Damn, I'll be there."  
  
"Who the hell was that, boo?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Damn," Original Cindy said. "When did you two become so close?"  
  
""We're not that close." Alec said. "We're cool."  
  
"So what's the dealio?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I'm going to go save Max."  
  
Underground Seattle  
  
"Bring her to me," Eric said to Adam.  
  
"I'll get her." An X-5 said leaving the room.  
  
"It has begun." Eric said.  
  
"Get off of me!" Max screamed.  
  
"Look," Eric said, "You're here and your going to do what I say."  
  
"Bite me." Max spit into his face.  
  
"Look...Max. That's your name, right?" Eric asked. "Or is it 452?"  
  
"My names Max." Max said. "What do you want with me."  
  
"I know you know that your special right?" Eric asked.  
  
Max nodded slowly.  
  
"Well than, you don't know why your special do you." Eric asked.  
  
Max shook her head.  
  
"Well its because father made you and me special." Eric said.  
  
"Then why did Renfro say that I was the one they were looking for?" Max asked. "Notice one?"  
  
"Because they already had me." Eric said. "Until you let us out into the world."  
  
"So what is it that you want with me?" Max asked. "I've been listening to your shit for what five minutes now and you haven't gotten to a point."  
  
"Me and you. Male and female." Eric said. "After my machine kills the human race me and you will start it all over."  
  
"What?" Max asked disgusted. "So we're like Mantidcore's version of some sick twisted Adam & Eve?"  
  
"Pretty munch." Eric said.  
  
Sewers  
  
Alec moved along the route Logan gave him. He had a few X-6's that he found along the way.  
  
"So kids, you guys have been living on the streets ever since Manticore burned down?" Alec asked.  
  
"There wasn't a place for us to go." One X-6 boy said.  
  
"Well here is an entrance." Alec said looking up at a steel door.  
  
Two X-6 girls aimed with their guns and shot the door down off the hinges.  
  
The five moved through the door. Alec, 2 X-6 boys and 2 X-6 girls.  
  
"These guys are dumb." Alec said. "If their enemies just busted down the door you would at least expect an welcoming party."  
  
"Looks like their chambers are down here." The X-6 boy said. They moved along the wall.  
  
"Max?" Alec whispered.  
  
"Alec?" Max asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving your ass," Alec said, "Thanks for asking."  
  
"Well thanks." Max said.  
  
"Your welcome." Alec said.  
  
"And who are these guys?" Max asked. "Your 'X-MEN'?"  
  
"Yeah," Alec said.  
  
"Well, we have to roll out." Max said. "Follow me."  
  
She led them to the stairwell.  
  
"And what's here?" Alec asked.  
  
"They're up there." Max said. She then looked and saw the soldiers moving out.  
  
"They must be moving out to execute their plan." An x-6 girl said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"We don't have munch time." Max said. "We have to move fast."  
  
"And we do that how?" Alec asked.  
  
"Well, Eric said that he needed me to complete his little plan. So I guess he'll be sending someone to get me and then they'll be moving out." Max said.  
  
"So what do we do?" An x-6 boy asked.  
  
Max looked over to a bunch of camoflage outfits. "We blend in."  
  
"What a great idea." Alec said sarcastically. "So we blend in to help them kill you?"  
  
"No, asshole." Max said. "I'm going back to my cell. You all make with the soldiers and go with them I'm sure we're all going to the same place. We'll regroup their and take them down."  
  
"Do we even know what they're planning?" Alec asked.  
  
"I know that they are going to kill the human race with some toxins. And for them to do that they have to be somewhere pretty high to do that. I just don't know where they're going." Max said. "I have to go back before they realize that I'm gone."  
  
Max headed down the steps in the direction they came from.  
  
"So I guess its back to Manticore we go." Alec said picking up an outfit.  
  
Max made it back to her cell in time cause as soon as she shut her door, she heard someone coming her way.  
  
"452, you ready?" A soldier asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Max said as he put some shackles on her arms.  
  
Logan's:  
  
"I hope Alec can handle it." Asha said pulling up a seat.  
  
"I hope so too." Logan said. "But I'm pretty sure he'll handle it."  
  
"Yeah and save the city?" Asha asked.  
  
"I hope." Logan said.  
  
"Max's life is depending on it." Asha said.  
  
"Max can take on herself."   
  
Streets of Seattle:  
  
The jeep pulled up to the place that Max knew to well. This is were its all going to go down.  
  
The Space Needle.  
  
Ten jeeps filled the street.  
  
"Our day is finally here." Eric said. He looked over to Max and smiled. "You ever been here before? The view is amazing."  
  
"I've been here a couple of times." Max said.  
  
Max's:  
  
Original Cindy was sitting in front of the television. It flashed black for a moment.  
  
"This is late breaking news." The newswoman said, "The attack on Seattle from the mutant menace is in its final phase. The mutants have taken over the famous Space needle in hopes of what we do not know yet. We are going to hand over to the choppers above the space needle. Jessica and Michael are you there?"  
  
"We're here." Jessica said.  
  
"There are mutants on top of the space needle setting up some type of machine." Michael said.  
  
Eric stood on top of the space needle and pointed at the choppers.  
  
"He's trying to give us the finger?" Jessica asked.  
  
"No it's a signal." Michael said.  
  
Then the machine went off they were blasters. It hit the chopper and it fell towards the ground.  
  
"We have sad news to report." The original newswoman said, she was incomplete awe, "They're dead. The FBI are going in."  
  
Logan's:  
  
"No," Asha said turning up the TV.   
  
"This cant be happening." Logan said.  
  
"It is." Asha said. "And there is nothing else to do."  
  
"I have an idea." Logan said.  
  
"What?" Asha asked.  
  
"Call your group." Logan said.  
  
"The S1W?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yeah." Logan said.  
  
"Why we are trying to lay low." Asha said, "Remember we are known terrorists now."  
  
"Well, you guys got blamed for an act you guys didn't do." Logan said, "For burning down Manticore. I have an idea that could clear your name"  
  
The space needle:  
  
Alec and the x-6's grouped together. "We have to do it now." Alec said then his cell phone rang. "Hello."  
  
"Alec," Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Alec said.  
  
"Get Max out of there." Logan said.  
  
"I know we are about to." Alec said," Why what's going down?"  
  
"The S1W are going to blow it up." Logan said.  
  
"What?" Alec said.  
  
"We have to." Logan said, "Or else the toxins will kill every human in Seattle."  
  
"Ok," Alec said hanging up the phone. "Guys the plans changed. We have to leave fast.  
  
Streets of Seattle:  
  
Asha was sitting next to Logan who behind him were a group of S1W members.  
  
"We have enough explosives." Asha asked another member.  
  
"We do." The member said nodding.  
  
"We detonate in a minute." Asha said.  
  
The space needle:  
  
"Prepare the toxins." Eric said.  
  
Adam nodded.  
  
"Don't!" Max screamed.  
  
"Lets go on the roof." Eric said.  
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
"Because I want you to see the many people down there die." Eric said," The very people you want to save. They are going to wish you were dead."  
  
Helicopter:  
  
"Sir we are approaching the roof." The pilot said.  
  
"Take out anyone you see."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The space needle:  
  
"Look down isn't glorious." Eric said.  
  
Max looked around her. Lights were flashing down on her.  
  
A shot came from the sky and Adam stumbled back. Max kicked him off the roof.  
  
"You bitch." Eric said. "You guys start the machine."  
  
"I don't think so." Alec said. "Get him."  
  
The x-6's went in to attack Eric. He took them all down.  
  
Alec and Max backed up towards the door when more x-'s came up.  
  
"Logan said we have to go the S1W are going to blow it up." Alec whispered.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah." Alec said.  
  
"He can't." Max said. "It's all my fault they are doing this."  
  
Gunshots from helicopters were pouring down. "We have to stop them." Alec screamed.  
  
"I know." Max went into battle mode and kicked and punched anyone in her way. Eric stepped up to start the machine.  
  
"No!" Max screamed. She leaped to were Eric was and kicked him.  
  
Alec answered his cell. Still fighting. "Hello?"  
  
"Get the fuck out of there!" Logan screamed.  
  
"Well if you didn't know we are trying to kill them." Alec said.  
  
"Just hurry." Logan said. "You got at least five minutes before this whole thing goes down."  
  
Bunches of x-'s were laid out dead. More kept pouring to the roof. Shooting at the choppers. Choppers were now crashing to the ground killing nearby civilians.  
  
Max and Eric still fought and fought hard. It was her toughest battle yet. She leaped in the air and kicked him.  
  
"I guess your dream is over." Max stated.  
  
"No," Eric said, "its never over."  
  
Max did a spin kick and he blocked and held her close as he was shot. "You did this." Eric said.  
  
"No you did," Max said. Eric fell and pulled Max with him.  
  
"Max!" Alec screamed as they fell over the edge. He ran to the edge as all the soldiers watched in awe.  
  
"A little help, asshole." Max said hanging on. Alec smiled as he pulled her up.  
  
The soldiers were as mad as they have ever been and attacked Max and Alec.  
  
They fought. Max!" Alec said stumbling over to her. He was shot.   
  
"No!" Max said.  
  
"Get out of here." Alec said.  
  
"Now without you." Max said.  
  
"I'm just going to be extra weight on you." Alec said. "Go."  
  
"Alec." Max said hugging him. He kissed her. And gave her a letter. "Read it later. I was going to give it to you earlier, but..." He died.  
  
Max cried. It was do or die now and she wasn't trying to die. Gunshots stilled poured down and she ran for the door. Pushing any and everyone out of her way. She ran down the steps as fast as she could.  
  
She ran out the closest door. Only to have guns pointed at her.  
  
"Don't move." A voice screamed,  
  
"No she's innocent." Logan said. He held up a badge.  
  
They let Max go and she ran, hugged, and kissed him. She forgot about the virus then pulled away in fear.  
  
"Oh my god." Max said. "I forgot."  
  
"Nothing happened." Logan said. "We're cured."  
  
"Dr. Corbeau really cured us." Max said. "And I was just gonna kick his ass and he really did it."  
  
"Where's Alec?" Logan asked.  
  
Max cried, "He's dead."  
  
"Now!" Asha said.  
  
The space needle went down. Everyone backed up.  
  
Smoke filled the streets as a bittersweet victory spread though the streets.  
  
Max looked at Logan. "It's over."  
  
"Yeah," Logan said. "Everything."  
  
Logan's:  
  
Asha was on TV along with the rest of S1W and they were being named heroes. For saving Seattle.  
  
"Do you have anything to say" A reporter asked Asha.  
  
"I just wanted to clear the word on the Manticore escapees. They are all not bad. They didn't ask for this and with time maybe all of us can come to terms and live happily ever after in a world were racism and discrimination isn't tolerated. And were people don't have to be judged by the color of their skin and or what's in their blood."  
  
They smiled. The reporter then sad, "You hear that world. They're not all bad."  
  
"She's a good girl." Max said turning off the TV. "And just when I was about to let you go to her, the virus gets cured."  
  
Logan smiled. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too." Max said, "I gotta go."  
  
"Where?" Logan asked.  
  
"I need to see Original Cindy." Max said. "To let her know that I'm cool."  
  
"Ok," Logan said.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back." Max said.  
  
She walked out. The streets were still filled with smoke from the battle that only happened a few hours ago. She felt her pockets. Alec's letter was gone. Damn. All of this is over. Finally. We now live in a brave new world. A brave new world. And today the battle was won, but not without losing someone close to her. Again. Zack and Alec rest in peace, along with all the other brothers and sisters that she had lost.  
  
Dear Max,  
  
I just wanted to let you know that I love you. Well not the mushy kind but the sisterly kind. You are the first person that saw the real me, well it may have been the asshole part of me but you still saw it and I wanted to thank you. So thanks. I know you have to go. But I wanted to let you know that something I learned is, the hardest thing about this world is living in it. I know that the people hate us and all but, if I die today or tomorrow it should not be taken in vain because it isn't about how long you live. It's how you live and what you leave behind. You wanna know were I learned that from? I learned it from you. Be brave no matter what shit life puts you through. Be strong. Live...for me.  
  
Love,  
Alec  
  
THE END 


End file.
